


I Choose You

by bakuhighfly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexist Language
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuhighfly/pseuds/bakuhighfly
Summary: Trying to write more love and sex and mental tings about Omega Jean but not so much concentrating on the story which happened in a fabricated medieval europe.Some Characters will unfortunately die.End up with one of the relationships.让是个Omega ，在一次变故中离开了家和爱人，遇到从没想到过的许多事，许多新过客。但也也许有些人不只是过客，他从此有了不同的命运。





	1. Chapter 1

令人害怕又隐隐渴望的气息就在门外，正在一步步地向房间靠近着。

 

那些味道像会爬的绳子，钻进雕花的木质房门的缝隙。让仿佛能看见它们扬起来，在他退避到的窗帘前面的一大段空地上巡查，把任何发现的Omega的气味都勾住，捆送到主人的面前。

 

让闭上眼睛，在心里呼喊所有他能想到的人。爸爸，妈妈。马可……

 

谁能来把他从这儿带走。门“咔”一声打开了。让睁大眼睛，看向那个用一年零三个月的佃租把他从家里买走的Alpha，他的丈夫。这栋大房子的管家命令他必须称之为先生，或许以后他可以不用再这么叫，又或许是没资格再这么叫的人。

 

让低头看着史密斯先生的皮鞋。黑色的皮鞋油光滑亮，显然刚擦过不久。他产生一种无法抑制的，想要蹲下去，跪下去，好求他让自己回家的念头。

 

史密斯先生站在那，只是挪了挪皮鞋。他似乎换了个端详自己的站姿。

 

“你就是基尔希斯坦家的Omega？”

 

让绞紧抓在背后的双手，“是的，先生。”让又闭上了眼睛，里面转着太多泪水。而他必须马上想起来管家告诉他这时候该说什么，因为：“别等子爵亲自来问你的名字。”

 

“我的名字叫让。”让吸进一大口充满Alpha气味的空气，睁开快流出泪的眼睛说。

 

*

 

一个星期前，绿篱笆谷的风带着雨后的湿润和清新吹来。让站在农田后面不远的山丘上眺望自己家里那些土地。身边的野草茂盛生长着，绿油油的一片，顺着山丘连绵不断地铺向远方，山谷中的草跟天空长在了一起，似乎连用切最老的牛肉的刀也割不开。让用脚拨弄草叶，一些水珠掉落，弄湿了他的鞋子。

 

他约好了博特家的男孩在这儿见面，他们已经有一阵子没见过了。马可·博特，他的伴侣，当然这是还没经过绿篱笆谷的领主批准的，在万德沃城里的一家画室里当学徒。说好了学习三年，就可以开始给师傅们帮忙，真正给贵族画像和装裱画作，也就是，可以真正地拿到薪水了，如果他做得好，再来上一点运气，说不定能到更大的城市里工作，甚至找到一家愿意接收他的学校。让在第一次听马可这么告诉他的时候非常高兴。绿篱笆谷这个地方太小，万德沃城也是。即使有着让心里最好的草地和蓝天，也不适合马可那么有天赋的画家待着。虽然他还远远算不上画家，但是让坚信，马可会成为一个，而且还是名气不小的那种。

 

让这么希望，除了崇拜马可拿画笔的手以外，还因为他以后就要跟马可一起生活。让无论多少次想起这个都会笑。马可是Beta，自己也是，他们想要在达到法定的Beta结婚的年龄以后这么做，这是他们一起躺在夜空下的稻草堆上决定的。他们不会有孩子，不过这又怎么样？他们的家里已经同意了。让还有一堆堂表兄弟姐妹，而马可有两个姐姐，生育后代的事儿就交给其他人吧。

 

过着这样简单，甚至一直待在农田里而显得简陋的日子，能跟自己喜欢的人结婚，已经是值得高兴一生的事情。让还记得父母理解的脸。他们对自己说，去吧，让，去找那个前途远大的小子，说我们答应了。

 

让开始用脚在地上画圈，鞋子变得更湿，还沾上了一些泥土。马可从小跟自己一起长大，是他见过最温和的Beta。但即使是这个Beta也在听了他的消息后以一副跳舞的样子把他抱起来，转了一圈，一边吻他一边大笑：“我们可以结婚了！我不敢相信，我们要结婚了！”

 

让露出大大的微笑，他看见家里那匹老耕马，玛丽，被牵出来，套上犁走上泥泞的农田，东倒西歪地，后面跟着的是他同样走不稳的父亲。让很快收起笑容。今年的春天一开始就不停地在下雨，跟去年一整年的几乎滴水未降正好相反，几乎把他们家的地都冲走。好在前几日终于放晴了，今天地里的水干得差不多，他本来应该在爸爸身边帮忙的，但是马可的时间很紧张，他不能错过见马可的机会。

 

马可会从万德沃城回来，经过这条路到山谷西面的榆树湖去写生，然后回城里把写生交给画师，画成客人要求的另一张油画。马可做这个工作已经有很多次，让也抓住了规律。他们一年中的见面起码有一半是凭这种默契的，而这样的等待也快不需要了。不知不觉中，这已经是马可做学徒的第三年。

 

而离他们可以结婚，也就是满法定上的二十岁，还有两个星期。

 

他们会搬到万德沃城去住。马可托人在一家布厂帮让找到了一份记账的活，让干这个很擅长。绿篱笆谷的领主，埃尔文·史密斯子爵手下的好几个骑士的账，都是他做的。他只要稍微再勤劳一点，马可和他的生活不是大问题。

 

还有什么比打算这些更叫人快乐呢？让遮住晒到脸上的阳光望向马可来时的路。他的爸爸和妈妈都还不老，能照顾自己，他可以放心地离开。他可以去陪着马可，去跟他在一起，完成很多很多那些他们老早就想做的事……

 

雄厚的嘶鸣声传来，让吃惊地回过头，这不可能是玛丽发出的叫声。四匹马出现在自己家的田地边上，爸爸让玛丽停下，脚还陷在泥地里，但他第一时间就脱下了帽子，朝马背上的人一边弯腰，一边尽快地淌过去。

 

“怎么了？”让有些紧张地看到一个人从马上下来，那是史密斯子爵的管家哈德森。让认得他的那顶漂亮的小帽。哈德森拿出什么对爸爸说话。爸爸抓着自己那顶破旧的帽子，不停地点着头，对他做手势。直到让看得有点无趣，以为是自己大惊小怪时——现在是三月末了，收租的时间——管家打了他的爸爸一耳光。

 

老基尔希斯坦被打得摇晃了一下，让倒吸一口气；双腿移动起来，他冲下山丘。“爸爸！”让叫道，鞋子全被弄湿了，但他根本没法去在乎。他跑到了父亲的身边，对管家敬畏地猛弯下腰：“先生！请不要生气，请问——请问这儿发生了什么事？”

 

然而子爵的管家并没有看他。他只是说道：“明天我会再来。”依旧对着他捂着脸颊的父亲。“如果你还是没有一半可以交的话，就只好请你把你的破房子从这块地上拔掉了。”

 

让瞪大眼睛看向父亲，张了张嘴，他那会记账的头脑反应太快而令他说不出话。他看着哈德森指着父亲的手。

 

“记住，是明天，”管家冰冷地说道，“下午五点钟，我就会再到你的家来。你们这些无赖，专门找各种各样的借口拖欠史密斯先生——一年了，哦，还不止，子爵的宽厚和耐心就是这么给你们浪费掉的。”

 

管家拍了拍手里的账簿，“去年的所有，加上今年的三个月。你听到了，明天至少给出一半。”

 

说完管家准备回到马上。让忽然不知哪来的勇气，伸手抓住哈德森的马鞍，几乎毫无多想，他拦住了子爵管家的去路。

 

让感到自己的心在震惊地揪着， “先生，一年又三个月，” 而他无法不把这在脸上显现出来， “这不是笔小数目！一半折成现钱，就是一百零五块。这些是我们在明天无论如何也给不出来的。能不能请求你，请子爵再宽限些时间……”

 

让看了看父亲低着的头。“三十块，明天一定能给你三十块，”让用淡棕色的眼睛望着管家硬成一条直线的嘴，请求它松动。

 

“剩下的我们每个月都会还，一直到全部还光为止。请不要收回这块地……我们只有靠这个才能活下去。”

 

管家一声不出地看着让，让的脚开始打颤。他扫过让抓着马鞍的手指，让的手也开始打颤。但是让不得不坚持着抬起脸，用眼神说动他。

 

管家笑了，让一瞬间感到了希望。

 

“我就知道，”管家冷笑着说，“你们永远学不会老实。”

 

另外三个人翻身下马，朝让走过来，其中一个往让的肚子上打出一拳。“让！”让的父亲惊叫，看着他栽在地上，捂住肚子，却没有声音。

 

让蜷缩着，身上沾满了泥水。他痛得眼前发昏，这是体格强壮的Alpha才打得出的拳头，让通过晃悠的视线看到围在他面前的三个高大的仆人，不，应该是侍卫。他太过专注，竟然没闻出他们是Alpha。

 

他又听见管家说道：“每次对付你们这些狡猾的东西……什么都不管用。只有这个。”

 

管家低下身来，饶有意思地看着让。

 

哈德森脸上仍然挂着冷淡而嘲讽的笑。“基尔希斯坦家的小子，是吧，我知道你。我听说你是个不错的会计。可是还不够好。你以为欠下的就是这么多了，但还有利息呢？！谁会白白让你们这些家伙欠那么多钱？你们中有不少贪得无厌的猪猡，就像你这头，”

 

他瞟了一眼想要过来的中年Beta，老基尔希斯坦立刻被吓得站住。

 

“总想着占生来就不该占的便宜，不好好交该交的佃租……做你们该做的事。”管家回到了马上，用马鞭指指让的父亲。“明天，一半。我都说烦了。交不出来，就滚出绿篱笆谷。”

 

马被调转过头，让爬起来再次扑上去。“先生！哈德森先生！”让的疼痛令他大口呼吸，手不小心蹭过管家的外套，在上面抹上一道泥巴。

 

“请你再……”

 

管家张大了嘴，抽出手帕用力拍打自己的外套。

 

“天啊！你这只肮脏的……”

 

他的话还没有说完，让看到一条手臂横过眼前架住自己的脖子，就像扳倒一支随便插在地上的铲子那样把他撞开了。让的头险些着地。但背后又有一个Alpha接住了他，他惊魂未定地被拖起来，那个撞他的Alpha朝他伸出一只足够打碎他半张脸的拳头。

 

浓烈的Alpha气味冲进让的鼻子，就跟那只马上就要打断他的鼻梁的拳头一样可怕。让死死闭上眼睛，嘴角抖动，恐惧令他一声也发不出来，只听到爸爸在旁边求情。

 

然而那个Alpha没有打他。“你非得吃点苦头，嗯？”Alpha说道。让哆嗦着，不敢睁开眼睛。

 

“你不会想的，放聪明点。”Alpha收回拳头。让把眼睛微微张开，瞥到了那个Alpha的样子。他的眼神阴森得像乌云。有一头常见的头发，剃得跟自己差不多，而让发现，这个Alpha比起他的同伴来出乎意料地矮小，这令他觉得，他刚才看见那只拳头并非是这么大。

 

但这个Alpha还是强壮得吓人。让全身抖动起来，Alpha的气味像堵墙一样包围着他。以他们这些佃农的身份，他们其实几乎不能一次见到这么多Alpha。让给那些骑士做账的时候，也只是接过仆人递过来的账本，根本不会跟Alpha有肢体接触。现在，他简直被浸泡在了Alpha的酒缸里。让头一次感觉到Alpha跟他们这些普通人，Beta，的区别。他们强健，暴躁，而且……

 

让咽下一口唾沫，他还处在恐慌中，没能分辨出这股奇异的，悄悄缠上和钻进他身体的感觉是什么。

 

“哈德森先生，我很抱歉。”焦灼的狂热从身上就像脸上的血色一样褪去，让低下了头颅，“我……我不该冒犯你。我们明天会交钱的。我们会付利息。我真的非常抱歉……”

 

管家盯了他一会，最后终于只是在嘴里哼了一声。“还有这件外套。”他还在拍打那块被泥抹脏的地方，“鹿皮的，你最好也把这个也算进去。”

 

背后的Alpha放开让，四个子爵的家人各自上马，来访结束了。让被父亲搀扶着看着他们离开。走在最后的Alpha戴上兜帽，在绕过一大堆干草前回头看了让一眼，消失在那后面。

 

是那个帮了自己的Alpha。让不知道他算不算是，但自己总归没有被打断鼻梁骨。让的父亲悲伤地看着他说：“你今天怎么会干出这样的蠢事来？太危险了……你要知道，那些Alpha……”

 

让望向他跑下来的那个山丘，眼里浮现出由恐惧带来的轻微的湿润。那是在他差点被殴打的时候都没涌出来的东西。

 

马可还没有来，他现在却忽然不想见到马可。

 

“爸爸。”让深深吸气，用他此时能发出的最平静的声音问，“我们欠了子爵那么多钱，这到底是怎么回事？”

 

“基尔希斯坦先生！让！”一个人从山丘那头出现，挥着手，用脚上穿着的短靴滑了下来。

 

“嗨，”年轻的Beta走向他们，“你们好！”

 

让像被牛棍捅了一下，他控制住在听到这个声音时差点夺眶而出的泪水，从头到脚地看了看马可。他背着画具的画家看起来很好，除了在脸上显露着让才看得懂的善意的询问。

 

发生什么了？你怎么没有在那上面等着我？

 

“马可。”让只叫了一声就再也说不下去。老基尔希斯坦尴尬地握着双手，脸上愁云满布。谁来帮帮他，他该怎么对这两个孩子解释？事到如今，他必须把实情说出来。可就在刚才哈德森欺侮他们的时候，老基尔希斯坦明白已经没有任何事可以帮助他和他可怜的家人了。

 

上天已使他们落到这个地步，现在只会冷眼旁观，或者用别的方式降下更多噩运。

 

“马可，麻烦你到房子里来……我有些事要对你说。”老基尔希斯坦没有看着马可的双眼，“我有些事要对你们说。”

 

“爸爸！马可还要工作，他要在天黑前回城里！他没有时间……”

 

“嗯……好的。”马可拉了拉背带，手扶上让耸起的肩膀。

 

让没想到会是这样的反应，几乎心急如焚地看向马可。

 

“没事，本尼要对我们说的，肯定比几张画要重要。”马可笑起来，“是不是，本尼？”

 

本·基尔希斯坦惭愧地看着儿子。让被更深地吓住了，他听到自己的心跟身上残留着的疼痛一块沉到胃底的响声。他们进到屋子中，屋里是空的。让的妈妈今天早上去了城里买东西还没回来。

 

但是直到让去换掉身上的脏衣服，老基尔希斯坦坐下，吞了一大口茶水，他告诉他们的第一件事就是，让的妈妈是去了“卖东西”，还没有回来。

 

“你和妈妈早就知道，”让惊诧的样子无以复加。他的腹部下面的抽搐转为抽痛。“我们欠了子爵这么多钱，对不对？”他的眉毛扭曲起来，“为什么你们从没告诉过我？”

 

老基尔希斯坦发出沉重的叹息声。他佝偻起背，看着坐在对面那两个在他眼里，依旧还只是孩子之中的孩子……他别无选择。今年是雨涝的一年，而去年，正是全绿篱笆谷的人都还记忆犹新的一场旱灾。

 

“那时候，所有人的田都遭了秧，没人能逃过去……只是我们家受到的惩罚恰好是最重的。”本尼颤抖而怀着些恨意和胆怯地朝上空指了指，然后放下手来，开始慢慢地从这一切发生的去年说起。“春天，我们种的小麦还留下了一些存粮，到了秋收时，老天要知道，我们家根本就没有收获了。粮食歉收得太厉害，因为这样的灾难，别人家都是一样地赊欠子爵，而子爵全部都答应了，就连我央求的一年期限也是……”

 

但在今年春天，当他感激着子爵的慷慨和大方，准备撒种时，大雨却把还租的所有设想都毁掉，只剩下满眼被水淹过的烂泥。

 

“什么也没种下。”老基尔希斯坦把手指插进有些灰白的头发中，“哈德森觉得我们拖欠了太久，又要等太久，我们才能再交出秋天的粮食。也许还是交不出。他不相信我们了，他想把地拿回去。他不想要我们再为子爵种田，他就只是想把地拿回去。”

 

让清楚地看见一向不轻易沮丧的父亲眼里含着泪花，他知道，这一次他们恐怕是很难再挺过去了——他们明天就要交出那一大笔钱来！简单又直接地摆在面前的事实，令他呆坐在桌子前。让的确记得去年的事情。他们卖光了猪和鸡鸭，让以为这就已经足够付租，即使不够，也不会差得太多的，因为他们可是差点连唯一的奶牛都……

 

“奶牛在哪儿？”让问道，“妈妈。妈妈把它牵去卖掉了，是不是？”他环顾四周，不出所料地发现凡是值点钱的东西都不见了。

 

“为什么！为什么你们不早点告诉我？”让几乎是在吼叫，“你们……我们本来可以一起想办法的！”

 

想到他们明天五点前要筹到的那个数字，让不敢去想，鼻子又开始酸涩。一只手捂住脸，马可在桌子下找到了他的另一只握住。

 

“我没想到，事情居然会是这样……”马可开口了，“这真是太意外了，基尔希斯坦先生。我很难过。”

 

他们对坐着无言了一阵。马可又说道：“可是本尼，你一直没有告诉让，是不是你不想打扰让和我的那些计划。你不想……毁掉我们的婚事？”

 

老基尔希斯坦冲他抬起头。

 

“要是这件事，家里欠了这么多钱，被让和我知道了，我们就没办法结婚，可能很久以后都不能。让不会同意让你们自己去还那个钱的，我也不会。我们更不会就这样跑到城里去。”

 

马可想了想，看起来十分严肃。他在椅子上将自己坐直，“但其实这没有关系。我们现在结不结婚，跟你明天要给哈德森那笔钱比起来，一点儿也不重要。结婚，那可以等到以后再说。任何时候，让愿意的话我们就可以结婚。可你们家的田地，这不能被拿走。哈德森刚才究竟向你要多少？不管他要多少，我想我的积蓄还剩下二十块，你把它们都拿去吧……”

 

“马可！”老基尔希斯坦轻轻拍了一下桌子，“这不行！我就是怕有这么一天。”他转向让，“你现在就收拾东西跟马可到城里去，明天不管怎么样都不要回来。哈德森最多把地收走，然后让我去矿上，或者是木材厂做苦力。他还能怎么样呢？我是个老家伙了，你妈妈也不年轻，他从我们这榨不出什么。可是你呢？哈德森会逼你去给子爵当仆人，”

 

让的眼泪差点再一次涌出来。在他听了马可的那番话后，他几乎才想通为什么他的爸爸和妈妈对他隐瞒了这件事。而这个原因正使他冲动地在田边拦住了哈德森。

 

他只想跟马可顺利地离开绿篱笆谷，离开乡下。什么也不能阻挡，他什么也不想管，什么也不在乎。

 

让为自己感到羞愧，他是这样一个自私又狠心的傻瓜——

 

“那你就完了！你不仅会被绑在那儿，用哈德森那张嘴里说出来的各种借口，钱变得永远也还不完。而且……你还会连累到马可。”

 

老基尔希斯坦像之前下雨腿疼时地抖动起来，“听着，这是我的错。”他又把手插进了头发，后悔地摇着头，“我不知道今年会下雨。我忘了哈德森是个冷血的Beta，为了讨好子爵，他什么都干得出来。”

 

“爸爸，你不能……”

 

“快去收拾你的箱子！老天要我这么倒霉，但是你？你不该承受这个的，你应该跟马可结婚，高高兴兴地离开乡下。”老基尔希斯坦开始流泪，他哭了。“让，我很抱歉……我没有做到一个爸爸应该做的。我跟你妈妈从来没有给过你什么好东西，现在却连你唯一的好事都要搅乱……你到城里以后，记住，除非收到我的信，你千万不能……”

 

“是我很抱歉！”让仰起头，发出大声的呼气声，不让眼泪渗出来。“我没注意过。我整天给别人算数，却没注意过自己家的账。”

 

他握着马可的手上全是冷汗，马可担忧地看着自己。这更令让觉得自己愚蠢，简直就像个只会围着自己的Alpha转的Omega。让也不知道为什么，他突然意识到，他一直是这么地依赖马可，几乎把他当成生活的中心。这是任何一个平民Beta都不应该有的样子，或者说是奢求。让早上起来时想着他，犁地时想着他，睡觉时也想着他。那么多的时间，让都用来在意自己的伴侣，可他偏偏从没真的在意过，经过去年的旱灾，他们家不再是往常那样宽裕了！也许在他给马可买一个素描本，一个新的画架的时候，他用的就是家里最后的积蓄。

 

这肯定是爸爸和妈妈太过爱和纵容他。甚至到了现在，对于一个家庭毁灭的时刻，爸爸还在把他往置身事外推。

 

爸爸叫他去追求自己的好日子。让不能原谅自己。“你和妈妈为我做的已经够多了，”让吸了吸鼻子，正对父亲那张痛苦的脸，“我要留下来，跟你们在一块。我愿意去当仆人。这没什么大不了，事情一定不会那么糟。哈德森怎么可能永远把我留在那？钱一还完，我们就一起搬到城里去，再也不回来。我和马可会照顾你们，你们不用再付那些该死的佃租。是不是，马可。”

 

马可回望着他，点了点头。

 

“没错。本尼，我爱你的儿子，我不会这样就离开他……只是欠了这些钱，我们可以还清的。”

 

本·基尔希斯坦看着自己倔强的Beta儿子，他想责骂这种天真的想法，但他看见了让的眼泪。它们并没有掉出来，而是慢慢地在变干。老基尔希斯坦愣住。让不是在用那些话安慰自己，让是在安慰他。

 

让用干燥的，没有软弱，几乎称得上长大和成熟的眼睛告诉他：他知道自己在说什么，知道明天会发生什么事。可能是最坏的事，让却正在准备着自己。

 

不管哈德森要干什么，让想扛起保护他和康妮的责任来。不是像一个Alpha那样，也不是像一个Beta。

 

只是像一个儿子。老基尔希斯坦又开心又悲伤，但大多还是悲伤。“你们明知道哈德森是个什么样的家伙。他可能……”

 

“我知道，他明天可能会叫Alpha把我打个半死，再栓在马上拖走。”让笑着露出半排上牙，“你不赶我走了，是吗？”

 

“嘿，我不会让这些事发生的。”

 

“你们是在发疯。”老基尔希斯坦仍旧摇头，“让，我的孩子，你还是得走。马可，你想帮忙，我很感激。但能不能等你们到了城里再说？我们都不知道明天会怎么样。哈德森也许是在吓唬我们，也许不是。万一他不是，你们留在这儿不仅毫无帮助，而且一定会让我们都后悔的！”

 

“本尼，我这就回城里取钱，如果可以的话，我会尽量多地预支一些工钱……”

 

“马可，你怎么也这么莽撞？”

 

“我觉得让说得对。”马可垂下了头，“哈德森根本就没把我们当成人看。说不定，我们还不如他骑的一匹马。收不到钱，他明天会狠狠打你一顿。可是如果连我们都不在，还有谁来阻止他，让他少打你一些呢？他要做野蛮的事，也应该是年轻人来承受。而且……我想尊重让的想法。”

 

马可深深地看了一眼自己的Beta伴侣，“我还不是你们的家人，但让是。让想要为这个家做自己能做的，我愿意支持他，跟他在一块……难道这不是你把他交给我的缘故？你和康妮，你们不就是希望我能这么做到吗？如果我现在做不到，以后还凭什么跟你的儿子一直在一起生活？”

 

老基尔希斯坦被噎住了。他看看马可，又看看让。他们的眼神最终令他无力地撑住双眼。

 

“我希望你们知道自己在做什么……等康妮回来，让我们来问问她，看她会不会同意你们。”

 

老基尔希斯坦无法面对内心的矛盾，他想叫让走，离开这个烂摊子，永远地。但他活到的这个年纪在冷酷地告诉他：让留在这儿，至少能减轻一些还债的压力。

 

这是事实。而且让走了，不一定就能逃过哈德森。他们的领主也许是一个宽厚的人，但想必并不是一个对管理他的领民这样理应的事务无能的人。他听说史密斯子爵每年为国王供给的士兵和骑士在全国的排列下仍能使他的名字出现在嘉奖卷轴上。他真恨自己做成这样一个父亲。即使只是个Beta平民，却不能在儿子即将得到幸福的时候给他祝福，而是把他拉回到困顿中。

 

马可没再去榆树湖继续他的工作，他留了下来，等待让的妈妈康妮回家为他们作出决定。在这之前，让最先站起来给他们重新倒上了热茶水，渐渐地他们又开始说话。老基尔希斯坦忍不住问马可，想知道他的画学得怎么样了，工钱是多少，如果马可帮助他们，会不会给博特家造成大麻烦。马可一再地安慰他，说他的姐姐们都有工作，而他的家人会理解的，他们都知道让对他来说意味着什么。让红着脸没有搭话。但是老基尔希斯坦却在嘴边露出一个欣慰的笑。他现在唯一盼望的，就是马可不要抛下自己的儿子。

 

日落西山的时候，让的妈妈回来了。她疲惫地推开房门，怀里装着卖掉家产得来的钱，看到桌子旁坐的三个Beta，她一下就明白出了什么事。

 

“哈德森来过了？”康妮·基尔希斯坦脸色发白地问道。

 

“来过了。”她的丈夫脸上还留存着一些无奈。他向她招手，叫她过来这里坐下。

 

“你来听听这两个孩子……他们想要这么做……”

 

康妮走过去，坐立不安地听起他们的叙述。当老基尔希斯坦落下最后一个字时，康妮沉默着。

 

她用袖子抹去眼角的眼泪。“我还能说些什么呢？如果你们俩坚持的话。”她对两个年轻人笑了笑，忍下心里的酸苦。“让，马可，你们都是大孩子了，是快要结婚的人……我并不怀疑你们能做到想做的事。”

 

她掏出一个带花纹的布包，它看起来一点也不重。但在康妮手里，却沉得似乎令她有些拿不住。

 

“本，你算算这个，看我们还差多少……既然让和马可都在，我们应该好好地商量一下，明天要怎么讨好管家，叫他不要打人，或者是拆了我们的房子。”

 

老基尔希斯坦点头，“该把耙子，斧头都收起来……免得他大发脾气，做出什么事来才好。他是个捉摸不定，又残忍的Beta，我还没见过哪个Beta会像他这样。对了，还有锤子和针。也许他会进屋拿走我们的东西，虽然这可实在没什么能拿的了，但是你还是把菜刀也收起来吧。”

 

“等我做完这剩下几顿饭。”康妮一直没有坐下，她是站着听他们说完那些话的。现在她放下卷在手里的围裙，走向厨房。“天黑了，让我们都先吃饱肚子，再……”

 

让站起来跟着她走了几步。“妈妈，我帮你……”

 

脚步趔趄了一下，让在摔倒前被马可扶住了。但一触到让，马可就禁不住地惊讶起来——这完全只是让的一个小小的疏忽而已，让却好像被捕兽夹打伤了脚，全身的重量都往他手上坠。

 

让小声道着谢，想站起来，却没办法伸直他的身体。

 

“让，怎么了？……你扭伤了脚？”

 

“没有……我……”

 

让感到一阵强烈的晕眩，眼前发黑，下腹部钻心地疼痛。这种疼不是吃坏了肚子那样的，而是……他的里面正有什么……仿佛被燃烧了起来。

 

让刚才一直坐着的时候没感觉到热有那么明显，他以为是自己太激动了，害得他的头有些发胀。但他一站起来，就像在肚子上被狠狠刺了一刀，而且是烧红的刀尖，疼痛和发热一起向他的五脏六腑内灌进去，把纠缠着的它们全部切断和挑开，身体里的一切好像都移了位，在里面乱流。

 

让似乎觉得有一颗干水的种子掉进了他的身体里——在今天的什么时间，让不知道。但是不会太远的——遇到了水和土壤，疯狂地吸吮养分，在他里面生根发芽，现在变大到了想要胀裂他的程度。而这股热又像一粒迟到的火星，引燃潮湿已久，几乎没有可能再被烧起来的火药，这感觉怪异极了。让感到自己很温暖，可在某些地方，又灼痛得他快要死去。

 

让一下发起高烧来，扶着马可发抖。马可吓坏地对两个年长的Beta说：“你们快过来看看他！让不对劲！他……”

 

指尖热得仿佛烫伤一般，马可把让抱到怀里，不知所措地感受着让身上不正常的温度。

 

“他……他好热。”马可吞咽了一下喉咙说。

 

老基尔希斯坦没有反应过来。康妮跑过去碰了碰让的额头，脸色大变。

 

“天啊。”康妮瞪大眼睛，也被吓着了。“这……这怎么会。这不可能。”

 

身为一个Beta，到了这个年纪，帮忙照看过几个山谷里第一次发情期的Omega，经验丰富的康妮很清楚这种特殊的发热是怎么回事。

 

一个新的Omega诞生时的现象。

 

康妮吃惊得捂住了自己的嘴。所有Omega第一次发情，都会经历这种艰难的发热两到三天，一等到发情结束，Omega将从以前不知是任何性别里，彻底转化和长成一个Omega。到那时，他们必须到领主那里去登记和造册，然后作为一个漂亮的，大家都愿意保护的人，找到跟自己配对的Alpha，成为那个Alpha的伴侣。

 

而这种发热竟然出现在自己的Beta儿子身上？康妮怔了一会，突然想起什么不得了的事，她把让从马可手里抢过来，声音拉紧，完全变了调。

 

“快，快。你得把他……”

 

康妮扯住老基尔希斯坦的手。老基尔希斯坦问:“怎么了？他怎么……”

 

康妮摇头，顾不上两个一头雾水的Beta，独自把头垂在胸前昏迷般摇晃的儿子抱进了房间里，用脚钩上房门。马可和老基尔希斯坦从掩上的门缝往里面看，试图弄明白各自的伴侣和儿子身上发生了什么。不一阵子，房间里传出病人的呻吟和咳嗽，还有康妮安慰让的说话的声音。

 

“让不要紧吗？我们是不是该叫大夫。”马可站在门外，有些焦急地说道。

 

老基尔希斯坦刚想回答，等等，不会有什么事的，让这个傻小子，他就是把自己给绊到了，或者在刚才跟他争论的时候壮着胆子，逞能过了头。

 

他很快就会好起来。但他们两个闻到了一种气味，这气味不自来他们中任何一个人，也不是让的。或者说这不是让平时闻起来的样子。这个气味对于Beta并没有什么不一般的地方，只是跟他们不同罢了。不过此时，他们感觉到的也远不是Alpha闻到它时的开心和愉快……

 

他们感到惊恐。因为他们闻到的，是Omega的味道。


	2. Chapter 2

康妮把门关上，阻断了那阵惊人的气味。

 

老基尔希斯坦难以置信地指着房门。“他……他不可能是……”

 

康妮看向丈夫，擦掉脸上的冷汗，把手藏进围裙底下。

 

“我不知道……这不该发生的。让早就过了那个年纪才对。”

 

康妮低下头，其余两个Beta都呆住了。那个年纪，指的是人们转变成Omega和Alpha的时间，它们通常会在人们十五六岁时到来。Alpha的转变相对来说可能会稍迟，但也不会超过十八岁，更别提早熟的，为了寻找伴侣而得到上天赠送大量时光的Omega。

 

而让几乎都二十岁了！马可仍然沉浸在他熟悉的伴侣突然开始变成Omega的惊变中。距离康妮和让进去，又单独一个人出来，太阳已经在屋外面沉下去很长时间。从窗子往外看，整个绿篱笆谷是一片静谧的黑夜，可是他们脚下站着的这块地，他们身处着的这间房子，却飘荡着令人难以平静的话语和气味。

 

“你确定吗？这，这难道不是因为让得了什么病，才……”

 

“我也希望自己弄错了，但是他看起来就是那样。”康妮的眼睛红肿着，她在房间里悄悄地哭过，为她可怜的儿子。要是他们眼下并没有陷入这种困境，她一定会高兴得唱起赞歌——原来自己生了个比较迟来的Omega。要知道，在平民中出现一个Omega是多么地幸运。对他们的家庭来说，这几乎意味着跟上层人沾上了边，因为国王法规定Omega只能，也必须和Alpha结婚，而Alpha的职业和地位大都令平民向往。也许好几代Beta辛苦一辈子，也比不上把一个Omega嫁给一个Alpha所得到的姻亲关系。

 

但是要这些美好的愿望成真，Omega得是以一个合法的，平等的伴侣身份被Alpha娶走。想想那些不情愿的Omega吧，多么悲惨！他们在全国“已缔结关系”中的Omega里其实数量众多，甚至是巨大得都数不清。被迫跟Alpha结合，而不是结婚，使他们不能被当作Alpha的伴侣，而更像是一件财产。Alpha拥有他们，能对他们随意地处置，这却是完全合法的。只要他们身上拥有一个标记——Alpha给的标记。

 

不用说Alpha是怎么得到这种权力的。康妮打了个抖，她想到她所知道的那些途径。也许是被抛弃，流浪，拐卖，甚至是自己请求庇护，还有——欠下了无力偿还的钱，这些都是Omega被Alpha购买的缘故。

 

一旦被买走和标记了，Omega就将失去一些生来该有的自由，变得还不如一个Beta。

 

康妮不能眼看让遭到这样的事，她的心在恐惧中猛跳。她感到这样的事会令她母亲的那部分死亡的。她想象如果让真的转变成Omega，而且哈德森认为，用一个Omega的价钱来抵消佃租也不错，那他就会这么干。哈德森不会管他们愿不愿意，或者对此做不做出反抗。

 

老基尔希斯坦也在慌张地想着——明天，明天，他绝不能让儿子被当成抵债的牲口一样拉走！关于Omega的惨事他听得很多，他只是没想到，如今他们家竟然也要面对这样的状况。

 

“这怎么可能呢？”但另一面的他还是不能相信。让一直是个Beta，身上是，心里也是。否则他跟马可？这不可能。Omega只会喜欢Alpha，而Beta对其他两个性别还有些兴趣。Omega柔软和顺从，Alpha强壮，这些特点总是被人们共同喜爱着。

 

“难道你忘了你的祖母吗？”

 

康妮终于提醒了他，老基尔希斯坦记起来了。“哦，不……”他叉腰望向黑乎乎的房顶，他们还没来得及点灯，没人有心思去点。“这么久了！我以为……基尔希斯坦再也不会生出Omega来！”

 

马可在一旁听着，总算找回些说话的能力。

 

“你的祖母？她是个Omega？”

 

“是的。”老基尔希斯坦低声说道，“她是当时的领主的一个手下的孩子。她的妈妈，就是那位先生的Omega，其中的一个，非常卑微……我竟然忘记了，我的外婆身上流着Omega的血。而这血，顺着我，传给了我的儿子！”

 

似乎立刻就会因为自责扯掉自己的头发，康妮上前握住丈夫的手。“本尼，这不是你能左右的……让变成了Omega，这是上帝决定的事。你不能怨恨谁。现在我们只能想出办法来，让他度过这一切。更重要的是，我们得让他躲过明天和哈德森！”

 

“哈德森……是啊，是啊，我们得把让送走。”老基尔希斯坦冷静了些，“送到城里去。这样就算哈德森发现让不在绿篱笆谷，想把他找回来，也不会想到他现在是一个Omega了……这能争取到一点时间。”

 

“那就快点动身吧！”马可说，“趁这个气味还没在房子里住下，不然到了明天，哈德森还是能闻到他的……”

 

“这可能不行。”康妮打断道，她环视着两个Beta，脸上十分憔悴。“是让。他现在虚弱得连吸气都困难，发热太严重了……我从来没看过Omega在发情的时候这么热，就算第一次也是。我真怕这样下去，会把他的头给烧坏。而且你们知道的，在这个时候带着他赶路很危险。有些Alpha，他们会……”

 

康妮说的是一些平民出身的Alpha，这些Alpha通常不像同样出生在平民家庭里的Omega般能受到上层人追求——而是排挤。如果没能找到工作，他们就只能在街上游荡，成为治安官的目标。跟Beta强盗比起来，Alpha更猖狂。晚上的山谷外面和万德沃城的郊外有很多这样的Alpha，等着过路的钱财。当然，他们也会很乐意得到一个发情期的Omega。

 

处在发热中的让对Beta们也许没有特殊的吸引力，但是在Alpha闻起来，他就是一碗香喷喷的肉羹。

 

“那我们该怎么做？”马可忍着可能失去伴侣的悲伤。他把注意力都集中在这间房子，眼睛交换盯着两个Beta，才能忽略心里那道裂缝在他说出每一个字时往下塌陷。

 

让会离开自己的，不管明天会怎么样，让都要离开自己了。马可听到一个声音在对他重复。让是个Omega，而你是个Beta。你们不能在一起。

 

马可的心感到一阵疼痛。“让他到我家住下来。”基尔希斯坦夫妇听到他说，“现在除了我们，没人知道发生了什么事，说不定让能在我家躲过哈德森。我们家的房子离这儿有三四个山丘远，哈德森大概不会想到那儿的。”

 

“这是个好主意。”老基尔希斯坦看了看妻子，“大家都知道马可住在万德沃城，却不知道他现在就在这儿！哈德森就算知道我们两家有什么关系，一时半会，也不会找去博特家……”

 

“也许——哦，我们还可以骗哈德森说，”康妮和他对视，“让自己进了城，这足够哈德森找上一会了。无论如何，这比哪也不去，就留在这里好……”

 

“那我们就这样！”老基尔希斯坦把两手一拍，好像他们终于都找到一个好办法，让靠着这个，一定能躲过那件可怕的事。

 

“我去把车套好，你赶紧把让的东西装起来。记得不要拿太多，都拿些有用的！”

 

康妮边答应边再次走进让的房间，剩下马可一个人。从让倒下起，他就几乎一直没有离开过原处地站着。现在，他的眼睛终于失去寄托，看向屋子中安静下来的黑暗。

 

椅子上，桌脚边，地板上，竟然都没有一丝窗外普照的星光。马可发出来自肺腑的，和变成碎块的心里的呼吸声。他拿起桌子上的灯盏，把它点亮了，挂上从房顶垂下来的钩子。他的影子随灯光亮起被打在墙壁上，跟着从窗口吹进来的风，和火光一起碎裂和飘摇。

 

*

 

让在车轮的颠簸下醒来，他记得自己在床上晕了过去。

 

身体滚烫，空气烘烤着他的背，令他出了一身大汗。几乎康妮刚刚让他躺下，床单就被他浸得湿透了。被抛进开水般的疼和热消耗着他的挣扎，让一度想要拼命跳下床去，却悲惨地发现他连这点力气都被蒸发掉，想得到一点清凉的渴望不断逼他抬起任何能离开床单的皮肤，而那下面的床单又很快被他烘干，在他掉回去的时候，体热继续蒸烤他，丝毫不给他降温的机会。

 

让只能在床上徒劳地拱起又摔落着，发出模糊的求救声，祈祷这种痛苦能离开。与此同时，他身上唯一持续保持湿润的只有双腿之间。这是一个明白得不能再明白的消息，让利用仅剩的头脑，在毫无预兆的昏迷前想明白了这回事。

 

发情，他在跟Omega一样地发情。

 

又是一阵没过头顶的炙热，让撕扯起自己的衣服，坐在他旁边的两个人立刻凑过身来。

 

“让……我的孩子。还是热得难受吗？”康妮晃动的声音在他上方说道。让感觉自己额头上放着一条湿手帕。

 

“难受极了……”

 

刚说出这几个字他就开始咳嗽。另外一个人把水送到他嘴边，他喝了下去，才抬起眼睛看清楚那是谁。

 

“马可。”被水滋润过的嘴唇向两边咧开，“真对不起……你今天的工作。它们现在全被我耽误了。”

 

马可抚摸他被铁浆浇过般的脸颊，“别。你现在除了想着怎么样让自己舒服一些外，什么也不要想。”

 

让缄口了一会儿，“我不能……”他看向车厢里那些木板上的霉斑，好像随时会因为发热，或者是别的什么原因而用力颤抖，磕破自己的嘴。

 

让用快撕裂了的嗓子喊道：“对不起！我是个Omega！”

 

康妮赶快把他的嘴捂住，“天，不要这么大声！”

 

“他醒了？”坐在车厢外的老基尔希斯坦打开布帘的一角，“坚持一下，儿子，”他的声音从外面的夜色里传来，“我们很快就到博特家了。”

 

让挣开康妮的手，头歪向一边，本来还想说些什么的嘴被这句话堵住。

 

“博特家？我们……我们为什么要去博特家？”

 

“为了让你平安地度过明天。”康妮不忍心再看让现在的样子。让的脸在煤油灯光中被困在一层红色里，底下的皮肤好像不再是属于他的，由外面覆盖住，既不透气，也没有光泽，面具般蒙在他脸上，令他无法顺畅地呼吸。

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为你现在是Omega，”马可回答道，“你在你自己的家里不安全……哈德森可能会把你带走。”

 

让盯住马可，嘴里滚动着不知该怎么发音的话。又或是他脑中一片白茫，根本什么都想不出——他们都知道他成了Omega了，这件事由马可说出来，却是那么令人震悚。就只是，由马可说出来，清清楚楚，一个字一个字地，好像马可已经坦然接受他们一个是Beta，一个是Omega，不能再在一起，而马可似乎无所谓……

 

让接受不了这个，虽然他知道马可只是把事情分轻重。他们本来应该到万德沃城去，结婚，租间房子，靠着自己的手工作。然后有一天，他们会看着马可成为画家。这才是他们应该有的样子！而现在这一切都没了？就因为自己变成一个Omega？

 

让狠狠地闭上眼睛，生怕眼泪流下来。他不能再失去身体里的水分。让忽然觉得，他被“你是个Omega”，这个上帝开的玩笑给压成了碎片。周围的人和正在发生的事都在告诉自己，这是真的，这不是恶梦或者幻觉。

 

马车重重地摇晃，让在几分钟之后再次坚持不住地昏倒。第二次睁开眼时，让发现自己正躺在一个陌生的房间里。让立刻把所有的力量送到他的鼻子和肺，直到闻见一股被自己掩盖得所剩无几的味道，他才近乎懦弱地放下心来。

 

上帝保佑，要不是对这个Beta的气味足够熟稔，他肯定会忘记他刚才坐过马车而惊恐得大喊大叫。

 

不过可能这样才正符合他现在的性别。让试着令自己一点点接受这个事实。他绝望地嘲弄自己，尽管他不想这样。尽管再追问下去为什么他会有这种荒唐的转变，他就要崩溃了。他身上已经忍受着足够大的痛苦，不能再在心里放下那么多痛苦的想法。

 

发热殃及气管，让感到脖子似乎胀成了一个面包圈。马可在他终于转动起脖子时被他映入了眼里。马可坐在床头，手肘搭在膝盖上，烛光照亮他的半个身子。他似乎不怕他身上那阵恼人的闷热，只想尽量地靠近他，令他感觉到自己的存在。给他此时他需要的所有陪护。但是让并没有作好继续面对马可的准备。

 

没有力气再把头转过去，让看着马可，嘶哑地问道：“我的爸爸妈妈呢？”

 

“他们回去了，”马可轻轻拉起盖在让身上的被子，直至拉到平整，他恢复之前的姿势，“可能要过上一段时间，他们才能来把你接回家……五六天，或许更久吧。也许是在哈德森放弃找你以后。你不用担心，虽然我的爸爸妈妈也在见到你时吓了一大跳，但是我们会照顾好你的。除了我们，我敢说，山谷里没有别人会知道你在这里。”

 

“我相信你们。”让撇了撇嘴，当作一个不成型的笑容。“所以明天……你大概也不能去帮他们了。”

 

“是……这几天我都不能出门，免得被哈德森或者其他人知道。”

 

“谢谢，”让预感自己有意识的时间又要很快飞走，他顶着更加剧烈起来的疼痛和发热对马可说，“我想我们现在……在整个绿篱笆谷没有别的谁可以相信。非常感谢。谢谢你们肯保守这个秘密，还收留我。这已经是……”

 

“这是你最不应该说的。”马可嘘了他一声，情不自禁地摸起他的头发。他的嗓音带着不知何时而来的沙哑的柔和。“你待在这儿，有人照顾。而不是有什么子爵先生的管家会把你带走……这才是我应该做的。你不能为了这个道谢。”

 

“好吧，可是你——”让的眼睛周围散发红色，血丝出现在眼白上，热腾腾的呼气从鼻腔里喷出来，“这该死的值得吗？这样做？你们很可能会为了我们得罪哈德森和子爵……”

 

“你想说等这以后，反正你不能跟我结婚了，这并不值得吗？”马可的脸忽然变得黯然，但是他的眼神没有变化。马可停止了穿过他头发的那些抚慰。“我知道，让，我知道……但是我感觉这是值得的。不管现在还是以后，你跟我会变得怎么样……这都是值得的。我对你的感情不会因为你变成Omega，就跟着改变。这和我们可不可以结婚不是同一件事，也不能是同一件事。你要明白。这永远不能相提并论。”

 

让沉默了一下，抬起炭火般烧着的手，他够不到马可的脸，只好放在马可膝盖上，轻拍着，用全身的力气把它留在那里。在轻声和颤抖中他还是回答了马可那两个字：“好吧。”但是他想说的，和马可听到的都已经全然不一样了。

 

马可兜住他的手放回床上。“很好……现在，你需要休息。康妮说你要多睡觉和喝水，我会在你睡的时候帮你做好后面那个。”

 

让看向一个水碗和调羹，它们放在床头柜上，随时可以被马可拿到。让忽然感觉如此安慰，似乎连焦灼和发热都一下变得没那么不可忍受了。转变成一个Omega的惊恐终于开始慢慢在他脑海里退去，只剩下回转着的阵阵热度和头昏，他没有再“扑通”掉进黑暗，而是真正沉入睡眠之中。

 

在梦里，他没有成为什么Omega。他跟马可一起等到了20岁，然后搬进万德沃城，来到属于他们的新住所。站在空白的屋子里观看着，他们比划着家具的摆放，一边卷起袖子，辛苦而快活地开始打扫：这个是卧房，这个是必须空出来接待客人的客厅。那个又更小一点，可以当作马可的画室和储藏室。马可拿着扫帚，说他们应该把阁楼也清理一下。于是他们爬上扶梯，小心地推开了那扇吱呀作响的木门。

 

扑面而来的是一道刺眼的光芒，而不是他们想象中的积灰。这扇门似乎不是被他们推开的，而是“轰”地一下，从门的另一面炸了开来，好像有什么人在后面猛力撞开它。光在后面闪耀，带着烧伤般的疼痛扎向他们。让只来得及遮住双眼，大声说，天啊！他们给我们的这间屋子没有屋顶！没有站稳脚，让在老旧的扶梯上滑了一下，仰面摔下去。

 

马可朝他伸出一只手，却没能抓住。他们的手甚至还没碰到就在空中远远地分开了，让撞上坚硬的地面，头疼得似乎裂成了几瓣。

 

我流血了吗？让支撑着睁开眼睛，艰难又剧痛地摸向自己的头。但他的手臂还没有抬起来，嘴里就先发出了一声疼痛所绝不可能包含的尖叫。

 

那是恐惧的叫，让看到的自己上方的那个不是马可，是他今天下午见过的子爵的管家，哈德森。

 

哈德森没有从扶梯上爬下来，也没有悬空。可他站着的地方确就是在那扇门前。他用笔直的，挖开了金矿的般眼睛看着自己，只看了一下，好像这就太过足够使人确认和欣喜若狂了，哈德森敲着那发出地震一般的巨响的鞋子，向他走过来。

 

“找到你了，你这会骗人的猪。”

 

被管家揪离地面，无比真实的叫骂声在耳边响起，让才感觉到这儿似乎没有什么小屋子。也没有马可……暴露在外，让被瞬时的倾盆大雨浇了个透。

 

他是……他是从床上，掉到了地上！惊骇的视线越过哈德森看着那扇木门，那是马可房间的门。让又看向站在他旁边——显然刚把他从床上扯了下来，是昨天差点打他的Alpha。而这里仍然是博特家的房子。

 

哈德森抓住了他，正在冲他冷血又可怖地笑着。

 

“来，过来。真没想到，你们这些穷鬼还用得起抑制剂。但是从现在开始，你不用再装成别的什么了，Omega！”

 

声音敲打着让快崩断的心跳，或者他的心已经被吓得石化，然后又被震成了一堆粉末。

 

“你会得到比现在好得多的爱护，小基尔希斯坦先生，从我们的主人那儿。你们这些Omega就该有人好好地看管。看看你，竟然跟个婊子一样，和Beta胡搞鬼混……”

 

让被嫌恶的一股力量拽得站了起来，从他被抓住的肩膀开始向周身散发出疼痛难当的哆嗦。”我真不敢相信，在子爵先生的领地上还会有这么败坏的事……”

 

哈德森把冷汗淋漓的让推向那个侍卫，铁条般的手指反剪住了让，抓着他往门口走。哈德森跟在后面。Alpha毫不在乎， 也毫不理会让的脚软，一直把让拖到了门外。让在看到明亮的夕阳时完全清醒了。

 

现在是第二天的傍晚，那个哈德森承诺过，一定会来再来的时间。

 

而他还是被哈德森装进了钱袋里！让没有体力去想哈德森怎么会找到他的，事情怎么会是这样。他想到的只有一个人：“马可！”让挣扎起来，在他背后的Alpha踢向他的腿肚，用令他差点跪倒，和咬破自己的舌头的力量。

 

Alpha推着他往前走，“闭嘴。想你的姘头多挨几下，就接着喊。”

 

让立刻闭上了嘴巴，隔着眼前被发热蒸出来的白雾疯了似的在房子里乱瞟。他看见站在饭桌后面的博特夫妇和马可。他们把马可掺在手臂中间，似乎这样做，就能让哈德森一行不要再注意到他们的小儿子那毫无生气般垂下的头，和衣服前襟上沾的血渍。

 

让包裹在滚烫的皮肉下的那个自己被冰封住。他呆愣着，被推出博特家的房门。Alpha提起他的后领将他扔上马背，肚子砸在马鞍上，差点又令他昏过去。让努力睁开眼看着门口。马可没有踉跄地走出来，靠着门框，无声地告诉自己他没事，而是什么都没有再发生。Alpha骑上来的重量把马压了一下，让听到哈德森挥起鞭子的声音，Alpha驾马跟上他的同伴，带着自己远离了博特家。

 

“先、先生……”让试着对把他按在马上的Alpha大声地哀求，那幢房子飞快地在他眼里变小，变没，让没有别的可以想，可以做了，除了抑制住快要掐断他呼吸的恐惧，他只能尽可能地抬起头说道，“求求你！请放我……”

 

“求我吗？”Alpha竟然搭理了让，但却吐出更加令人冰冷的话来。

 

“我不会放下你的。你多再说一个字，我就把你扔下去。如果你没有死掉，我就扔你第二次，第三次。听懂了吗？”

 

让张开嘴呼吸，腿在半空中摇晃，高烧加上俯卧在马背上，真的令他快喘不过气了。想到之后还会强行来到他面前的事，让一瞬间情愿被扔下去，被马踢中额头。可是转瞬他就知道他不能这样做。他身边有那么多的人，每个人都曾经或者一直在为他付出，直到刚才，也许直到他所不知道的现在。他们怎么能承受听说他自杀？难道这就是他给他们的回报？而且这还不是最使人痛苦和绝望的。

 

让终于掉下了眼泪，但他还没有看清楚泪滴在泥土上溅起来的样子，马就飞驰而过。

 

最使人痛苦和绝望的，是自己根本不敢死去。不知道以后的生活将会是什么样，只知道会充满着他所能想得到的和想不到的糟糕，他依然不敢死。

 

Alpha似乎感到有水滴打在他的皮靴上，他朝看天空看了一眼，没有下雨。那么就是这个基尔希斯坦家的Beta，不，Omega，一个挺狡猾的小家伙，在流眼泪。利维尔对此没有什么同情的感觉。尤其身为埃尔文·史密斯子爵的侍卫长。这并不是说因为Omega昨天骗了他的鼻子，利维尔在意的不会是这个。他今天没看到Omega站在基尔希斯坦夫妇身边，知道有些不对头，替哈德森那个白痴去问问他们的邻居这家人平时跟谁要好，做出一次小小的拜访，是很容易的，谈不上麻烦。只要佃租到手就不是麻烦。哈德森所谓的，子爵的东西必须被拿到。

 

不过这个Omega……利维尔稍微往后挪了挪，发情中的Omega对Alpha的干扰很强，他本不应该想着跟Omega沾边的任何事，免得下身变得躁动。但他清楚这个Omega也许没有骗他们。

 

利维尔说不上来，他就是有这种感觉。毕竟，一个平民Omega隐藏自己的性别这么久的可能到底有多少？这倒是挺有趣的。利维尔忍不住扫动视线，半掺着Alpha的目光看向这个Omega身上劣质的衣料。衣服汗湿，紧贴Omega的身体，正随Omega的哭泣和马的脚步轻轻颤动，Omega为了不让脖子折断而僵直地伸着它，令脖子跟肩膀连成了一条既痛苦，又清晰的线。

 

利维尔觉得他的确有很长的时间都没去过酒馆了。给埃尔文送去这一个新“玩具”，他就该早点打发掉工作，去犒劳下自己身体里那个吵吵嚷嚷的Alpha。这在他进到Omega睡着的那个房间时就大声敲响了铁皮桶。而他起码要用上一个不能比现在这个闻起来差的，不能输给埃尔文那个似乎非常懂享受的家伙的Omega。

 

想到这里，利维尔的心里轻快起来。他给马加上一鞭子，被驼在马背上Omega发出急促的呼吸声。利维尔听见了，便在回到史密斯庄园前都一直让马匹保持了这个速度。


	3. Chapter 3

子爵还拥有着其他Omega，在被一个仆人从Alpha那里接过时，哈德森吩咐着把让跟他们安置在一起。

 

让勉强被活着卸了下来。游离的视线在迷迷糊糊中看到史密斯子爵的宅邸是间漂亮的大房子，可他也就只看到了这个。没有机会去参观那些可能更加华丽的水池，门窗和大厅，让明白，他来到这里大概只有一件事是绝对允许的，那就是从现在开始，听从对他的一切发落。

 

一次又一次，一年又一年。直到结束这条从此刻起不再属于他的生命。让甚至没有经过那面用铁铸成的正门。仆人把他从侧边的一个小门拖入，一路不停地走向一幢隐藏在主宅背后两至三层高的楼房。让数不清。他绝望得放弃了一切般的脑袋恍惚着，而且那个仆人走得很快，像是处理完他，还赶着有更重要的活儿要做。

 

“晚上好，小姐先生们。都过来吧，见见你们的新朋友！”仆人走进楼房放下让，让用手撑住地面，忍住没把一路上被马颠到喉咙里的酸水给吐出来。

 

让感到手底下的地板铺着石砖，这比家里什么都没铺的地面要冰冷许多，却在此时帮助了他。几乎忘记自己身在何处，让眯起眼，迷茫地张开掌心吸取着点点凉快，恨不得就这样贴着地面躺下去时，背后传来的关门声把他吓得抖了一下。手脚蜷缩，几股湿热的体液又涌向了他的裤子。

 

裤裆的前后都已经被染湿得沉重地往下坠，让趴在地上，一边颤抖，一边缩紧了屁股。仿佛他这么趴着就能减缓那些Omega的液体源源不断地流失，在他被磨得发痛的阴茎，和抽搐的屁股里，止住那些根本不像是会停下来的饥饿和欲望。

 

让发出了低低的呜叫声。路途中距离几个Alpha是那么近，离他最近的那个，正好就是他们中最强壮的那个Alpha。让现在很轻易就能闻出他们谁才是Alpha中的佼佼者了，也能很轻易地，就因为这股气味，变成一个自己完全不认识的人。Alpha的气味在那个小得毫无间隙的地方彻底卷走了他，撑破了他，最后接管了他。马背上的摇动就像一下下锤子，朝他的身体里残酷地打穿一根气味凝结成的木楔，每当Alpha的大腿，或者是更加结实温热的小腹蹭过他足够多次时，他就像个不太灵活的木偶，不断被拉起阴茎、呻吟和射出，流出一些现在已经根本不再有用的东西，甚至这不意味着属于一个Omega真正的高潮，只让疼痛变本加厉，压迫得他几乎昏厥。可是这依然阻挡不住涨水般的欲望冲向只用几根细枝搭成的河坝。让感到自己的手指抠索在上面，全身都已经掉进急流里，只剩下头在水面上苟延残喘，不停地吐着倒灌进嘴里的水。虽然他知道那全是自己分泌出来，却吞不下去的口水。

 

让撑在石砖上的手握成拳头，羞耻和仍然在节节升高的欲望一样多地充满了他。他在马背上感受到的，他的身体和心里所反应的，令他再也不能说服自己仍然可以做一个Beta了。

 

Omega的天性告诉他这个世界上还有比刚成熟的麦粒更香甜味道，那些Alpha；有比他跟马可偷偷躲起来喝那些本来应该当做佃租交上去的葡萄酒时更美妙的感觉，那些Alpha。

 

通常只会令他厌恶的，害怕的，羡慕的，嫉妒的Alpha……

 

“我的圣母啊。”让在自己悲痛的喘息中听到一个女孩的声音。“这个人，我想他是……”

 

有几双皮靴走到了他的面前，让挪动眼球，勉强看了看他们。

 

“新来的？……可怜的家伙，他发情了。得把他弄到楼上。过来帮帮忙！”

 

让又听到一个男声。接着他被几个人扶起来，他们的动作实在比那个Alpha和仆人的要轻柔得多，让在内心感激着，被扶上了二楼，进到一个闻起来十分舒服——不是对Alpha的那种舒服，而是融入与自己气味相同的安全和放松的那种舒服的房间里，在灯点着的刹那，让看到了一张床。他立刻就想躺在那上面，紧紧地盖上被子，合上眼睛，逃回到……任何一个他曾经停留过的地方去。马可的家，自己的家，或者就只是从前的一个梦，也比清醒着看自己正待在一个怎样令人心灰意冷的牢笼中美好。

 

眼角流出了更多眼泪，那些人让他躺下，在几双手离开他的身体前，让明显感觉到跟自己的手不一样的光滑和柔软。

 

他们一定很早就转变，也早就接受自己，乖乖待在自己该待的位置上了。让不禁最后挣扎起来，手背在耳边划拉已经开始变得湿润的床单。堕入对他来说既是沉睡，也是幻想里深深的逃跑之前，他闪回般回想起自己和家人、和马可在一起度过的十几年时光。那些被白白消磨在注定会变成Omega的自己身上的十几年，究竟是一种巨大幸运，还是不幸？

 

让没能想出来什么，他也没有必要再想。他松开那条让自己下一回主动醒过来的缆绳，把自己推开，不管前面是沉船的墓场还是永远漂流，他脸上的眼泪已经停止。

 

*

 

让听到一种他无法分辨的声音滴进来，像渐渐渗透黑暗的水，然后才是亮光。

 

让侧头躲闪着声音和光，他的动作太微弱了，挪移不开，而一直在不知是什么的上面磨蹭。

 

光离他越来越近，当他开始惊恐他会被刺穿眼睛的那刻，声音怒放，如同被惊醒般，让终于打开了双眼。

 

他看到他正对着一个放着几本书的架子，侧边的窗口放射出阳光，看不出现在是什么时候了。有些绿色的叶子在窗外轻摇。让发现只是他的世界在摇而已。当他好不容易认出那个叫醒他的声音是小鸟的鸣叫声，一个纸页翻过去的声响，又让他觉得自己是不是还在梦魇中。

 

“啊，你醒了。”

 

这里不应该……在他的想法里这里不会有人在他身边看书，并且可能还看着他睡觉，待在那里坐了很久。让意识到这点，他扭过头时脖子的疼痛让他既清醒过来了，又全然被抛回现实。

 

坐在他身前的男孩把厚厚的一本书合上，蓝色的眼睛友好地盯着他。让自觉地嗅了嗅，除了房子外面的树丛和比较野外的味道，Omega的气味温和地流入鼻子，告诉他这是同类，不必担心。让按照自己消除紧绷的节奏缓慢地这么做了。

 

“你大概挺了过来。”金发蓝眼的Omega说，“我是指你的第一次发情期……如果你想问这个的话。”

 

让再次折磨自己的脖子摇了摇头，他是想问，但不是这个。“我希望……我没有挺过来。”让希望自己已经蒙主召唤了。能够不用带着被Omega的命运撕裂的心活下去，让觉得在这儿，在此时，唯一有可能成真的愿望就是这样。

 

让想到了马可一瞬，就不得不用力假装他没有。嗓子不像想象中那么干渴。Omega在他眼前拿起一杯水，“你要吗？”

 

看来Omega在他睡着的时间里不断往他嘴里添，好让他不要渴死。让突然愤怒得发起抖来。这周围的任何一件事，任何一个人，就不能别再逼他在心底向马可发出他需要马可、到濒死了一样的呼唤吗？让忍住别打掉那杯水。“不要。”他硬声说，“请问……这里是子爵先生的庄园里的什么地方？”

 

Omega拿开水。“我们居住的地方。一个……宿舍。”

 

听起来就像一个容纳Omega的马厩改变了名称。让无暇品尝这种羞辱的感觉。“我的……发情期，那还剩下多少天？”

 

“四天，我想。今天是你的第三天了吧，发热会到达顶峰，但是疼痛感应该会已经基本消失了。”

 

“我能体会到。”让扯着嗓子粗声粗气地回答了一声。他想背过身去，重新看着那无意义的书架和窗。但Omega有些急切的声音拉住他。“你得喝水，睡着的时候喝进去那些是不够的，你必须补充。不然你的身体会承受不……”

 

“我知道我的身体会怎么样！”让瞪着Omega大叫。他哭完了，现在的他只有无穷无尽的愤恨和怒火，“你为什么要管我会不会死在这该死的地方？你想让我活着干什么？被送去一个我不认识的Alpha的床上吗？像是一个生下来就只会发情，就为了伺候他们活着的……的……”

 

Omega。不是像，而就是。让咬住了自己，热浪冲刷着他的脑袋。他就是那些Omega的其中一个。他到底该怎么做到令自己屈服？！如此痛恨，极其恐惧着那些上演在他脑中的事情——他没有跟Alpha相处的经验，更没有被Alpha要求过一个Omega应该为他们履行的职责——跟他们上床，交配，然后再生下他们的孩子。让想都不敢想。让甚至还没有跟马可做过那种事，他们一直遵守牧师说的，这种象征着对主的尊敬的圣洁的行为，要在结婚后照着他的意志来完成。忽略不了的湿润感在让的大腿间和后面刺痛着他，不只是湿着，那是难以填满的欲望。让因此抖得像个筛子。呼吸阻塞，让转过去，尖锐的吸气声和床架的颤动混杂，他无神地望着跟他同样处于崩溃的画面。书架散开了，墙壁在剥落，窗框在一根根木屑地撕出。让抓紧手想要不被吞噬，但他所见的仿佛一点不假，每一样东西都在眼前被打碎。

 

让不知道把手伸进腿间会不会好过些，但他无法在另一个Omega面前这样干。随着注意力从对话上回到体热，让再也咽不下呻吟。阴茎顶在粗糙的裤子上，传来疼痛。让一想到自己正在流水精神上就无比痛苦。收缩洞口，能短暂地堵住它们。可是这也带来无限回荡着的快感和更多空虚；骨头酥麻，让预计不到他的以后了，他马上就会疯掉。

 

“求你，喝水吧！喝水会让你轻松很多！”Omega在他身后恳请着他不要拒绝对身体最低限度的安慰。让又虐待了自己差不多五分钟，他松开床沿和牙关，Omega抓住机会把他翻了回来，杯子放到他嘴边。让喝进去水，水没有味道。让吞着水就像吞下苦涩的蕨菜汁。水漏到了他的衣领上，Omega连忙抽出手绢垫住。

 

让喝光了杯子。他看到那本书也沾上了水迹，众多而浓稠的愧疚之情，就与之前的愤怒一样来得那么凶猛。

 

这和欲望一起燃烧殆尽了对抗自己的最后的斗志。“我接下来能做什么……”让颓然躺在床上，闭着眼睛说道。

 

Omega沉默了一下，“我会离开这让你自己待一段时间。”他站起来拿好书本，“你觉得我可以再进来的时候……我叫阿尔敏——那个时候，你就叫我。你叫什么？”

 

“让。”

 

Omega点了点头，“我只知道你姓基尔希斯坦……让，那是个很好的名字。”

 

他出去了。让直挺挺地躺着，直到欲火蒙蔽视野。理智叫嚣着他应该服从Omega的本能。让哽咽着推开被子，将手伸向他的身体。

 

原谅我。

 

让不知道自己在向谁说，马可还是他自己。他只知道他背叛了些什么。并且这居然是如此之快，自己的毅力在烧灼的欲望的鞭打下，就像是个只会大叫着逃窜到角落里，含住拇指蜷缩起来发抖的懦夫。手指触到裤子隆起的地方，让猛地战栗，并且头脑空白，像被一道闪电劈过了。温暖的触觉是那么好，那么细微，所以令人更加敏锐。让不禁向前挺腰，又被刺激得缩回来。只用这一下，他就喘息连连。让生涩地摩擦手指，揉弄自己在以前视作不应的，不洁的肿起……羞愧欲死地发觉这完全不够，只有痒。让试着抓握自己，这粗俗的举动——在让看来所在的房间里他孤身一人，并没有谁在观看着他，嘲笑着他的淫荡，是唯一的安慰了。他把脸抵在枕头里，喉咙送出野猫叫春般小小的呜咽声。让开始还在克制，但很快就无暇顾及，他沉沦在随着手的移动迅速升起和退却的快感的浪潮中。眼前昏黑，神志越来越变得不清。肿痛的下身积存着他不敢在早晨起床洗裤子时多看的粘液，现在他却要将它们挤出来，撒在手上。让下意识地感到这有多可怕，他的身体就有多渴求，多无法抗拒，不然他会被欲望活活地烧死。

 

仿佛放纵才是现在所被接纳的一切，让痛苦地闭起眼睛扯下短裤，把手放进去。滴水的阴茎圈起来撸动，硬得发疼。让断断续续地抽答着，肩背抖动，套弄着自己好像手里的是一柄石头剑，它在倒着往身体里蛮横地推，不拉住它就会被开膛破肚。让吃力地阻挡它，手不断打滑。后面的洞穴空荡荡的，竟然也像有一只鞘在深入，想跟前面的欲望之尖碰头，接通他的身体。

 

Omega的天赋如此忠实于快感。让灵魂出窍地看到自己远去了，原来的那个Beta溺死在欲望的泥沼里，不复存在。"锵"地一声仿佛听见入鞘，让眼冒金星，在床上扭动臀部。Omega的那把锁脱落掉下，他伸手到臀瓣间那个肿得已经略微翻出的入口，就这样直接插了进去。饥渴了太长太过的甬道柔软而湿润，让深深吞下自己的手指，腰挺得都快僵了——怎么会有这样的感觉呢？让低声哼叫。他觉得自己好像飘荡在云端，巨大的快乐像箭一样，接连穿透他的头，又像丝一样缠绕在他的五脏六腑，快感勒得他喘不过气。同时他想被压榨得更狠更多。如同主动献身祭坛般，让失控地转动手指，搅拌肉壁和戳刺，力气很小，却因为他在发情，敏感地泛滥出水，流了一屁股。整个房间回荡着隐秘的水声。

 

让尖叫，射出Omega稀薄的精液。意识被彻底浇湿了，头摔进薄薄的床单里，枕头掉到地上。让还把手塞在屁股中，喘息未定，没有精神去拿出来。肉穴一下下地收缩和抽搐。让对这样的自己产生一股麻木感。快感渐小地抽打着他高热潮湿的皮肤。这就是Omega了，好像也就生来比Beta淫荡一些而已。在发情的时候由肮脏的欲望掌控，仅仅是这样。让想到这，忽然有点痴痴地笑起来。脸上还透着身体被满足的红润，眼里弥漫水雾，让在那扇通向外面的窗户上看见自己模糊的影子。

 

手里抓着软下去的阴茎，另一只手背在背后，衣服跟他此时的肢体一样凌乱。

 

鸟叫声停下了，嫩绿的叶子仿佛正褪为灰色。让不再感兴趣的缩回头来。他歪躺在床上，屁股里又在蠢蠢欲动，才过了几分钟就再一次瘙痒难忍。让这才明白Omega在这件事上跟Beta和Alpha彻底的区别。光用前面是得不到完全的解脱的，只能止渴，而且让人越来越渴。让也明白了阿尔敏——刚才那个好心的同类，为什么不直接对自己说这些，而是离开，这最好靠自己亲身试一下然后相信。Omega是那么可怜的人，永远无法帮助自己，一辈子都要被拴在Alpha身边。

 

而他现在就在向着这条路走了，让揪破床单，汗水流到眼中，反而把眼泪逼了回去。张开嘴感觉出不了声，让拉起裤子，捡起枕头扔在门上。

 

干闷的响声让门外的Omega开门进来。“你还好……”“我没事。”让垂下眼，不愿意跟他眼神相触。“我没那么难受了。劳驾，能再给我点水吗？”

 

让不记得看到阿尔敏出去时把水杯带走，但桌子上没有它。可能是阿尔敏担心自己打碎然后做什么蠢事偷偷拿走的。让想象着，因为他确实在之前慌乱的一两刻里有过这样的想法。他都开始自娱自乐了，瞧，即使一切变成现在这个样子，他仍然想活下去。

 

让抬眼对阿尔敏扬起歉意和感恩的笑。阿尔敏报以笑容，然后转身去给他拿水。

 

之后的两天让都没有再哭过，当然也没有再自渎过。他打心底里还是接受不了用身体知觉去体会这么难堪的事。虽然他的确很不舒服，几乎每被换上的好衣料摩擦一下，就会欲望抬头，得花好久才能平复。让干脆整天只躺在床上，由阿尔敏端给他饭菜，给他换内衣。通常时候其他Omega也会走上前来跟他交谈，问他是怎么到庄园里来的。是子爵亲自去买他回来的吗？还是被人送给了子爵，作为礼物？让开头很沉默。但熟悉过后，逐渐地他就放开了，这些没有什么好隐藏，在这里的Omega们，生存的处境都差不多。除了他以前有马可。让死死咬住这个只对于他来说有意义的秘密，决定怎么也不松口。也许他此生都不会再见到马可，让隐隐有种感觉，如果把这在到处都是的空气里说出来，就真的会有这个可能了。让心痛得不愿去用话语影响无论怎样都会有的结局。

 

每晚在带着燥热的身体入睡前，让总是会想起爸爸妈妈。他好想回家。这里新认识的人对他还挺好，短短的日子让就喜欢上了他们的大部分，可是如果可以一走了之，让绝对不会犹豫。现在他谈不上有多恨Omega了，周围的Omega乃至自己，都在快速地令他改观。让甚至想——阿尔敏说他在庄园快一年了还是个处子，史密斯先生经常不在，在的时候也很少召他们去卧室，以至于近十个Omega，竟然还有四个从未有过交配，让吃惊又惊喜——拖的时间够长的话，他本来就长相十分一般，年纪再大一些，被子爵看不上就会被丢出去也不一定。也许还可能被转手到更糟的地方，让却对此心存侥幸。连阿尔敏都没有被卖掉呢，他怎么会？阿尔敏的金发和蓝眼睛，还有其他几个美丽的Omega们，都安定着让。

 

抱着希望或者是妄想，让度过了在子爵的庄园里的第三天。发情期就快要结束了，让一想到发情期过去后，就能与原来的自己无异地过上一段不知会有多长时间，但住在庄园里，生活肯定比从前好得多的日子，直到下次发情来临，心情就轻松起来。他已经可以走路，衣服也不再刺激得他时刻出水了。让就跟阿尔敏打听在庄园中他们不能去的禁地和可以去的地方，打算独自走出这幢压抑的房子，去花园里散散步。他的身心都渴望到外面去找些证明自己不全是囚徒的东西来看一看。抛开遭遇的痛苦不说，让本来就向往着远离乡下，和他出生在农夫家庭中的一切……即使他先前已经意识到，这有多异想天开，多么愚蠢。他给家人和马可带来过什么样的灾难。他的愧疚有多深刻。

 

但他依然可以保留一个碌碌的Beta的好奇。难道不是这样的吗？——下午的庄园有股午后的散漫和闷热。天空中飘浮着些乌云。微风轻吹人的脸颊，让走到一个周围没人的角落，在镶嵌着漂亮的石子的路上，他四处张望了一会。确定没有人以后，他才俯下头去，仰望似的闻一朵花圃里的郁金香。让感到些许愉快，对着花朵自言自语道：“如果马可看到这些，他会开心地把它们画下来吧。”轻嗅鼻子，高贵而陌生的花香沁入心脾，出于自愿让松懈着，用美好的景象宽慰已经糟糕透顶的自己，直到被身后传来的两个脚步声唤回神志。

 

“阿尔敏？你快过来看看这些花。”让转身对出现在石子路上的阿尔敏说道。但他却惊讶地发现对方的脸色有些不对。神情也不像自己走时那样正常。

 

“阿尔敏……你怎么了？”

 

阿尔敏紧闭着嘴，他向外退开了一步。

 

让知道了他为什么不说话，以及为什么咬住了自己的嘴唇。他后面站着那个那天带自己来Omega的宿舍的Beta。仆人的笑脸很奇怪，看得让一瞬间失去力气。

 

果然他说道：“嗨，美人儿，我们又见面了。管家叫我带你去子爵先生那里。新来的Omega中有谁像你这么走运呢，小妻子。”

 

让感觉阿尔敏在看着自己。于是他僵硬地转向他，双手颤抖。

 

阿尔敏的眼睛流露出同情和替他感到的绝望，让相信自己的眼里此时全是后者。他就像晴天霹雳那样呼不出气来。在仆人不耐烦地去拉扯他的衣袖时，阿尔敏终于动了动嘴唇，说道：“史密斯先生回来了。”


	4. Chapter 4

洗过澡和更衣后，让被带到子爵的房间。送他去的仍是那个通知他低头接受自己的命运的仆人。

 

让被用毛刷子全身清洗了一遍，真的如同对付一匹从来不用听它在嘶叫些什么的马，粗糙的刷子把他擦得浑身发红，皮肤被吹上一口气，就敏感得颤抖不住。毕竟他还在发情期间，一点刺痛加上对今天晚上就将发生什么的设想，令让松弛地抱着膝盖坐在热气腾腾的水盆内，脸上滚烫又木然。

 

负责清洗他的老妇人手里拿着刷子，开玩笑地对他说：除了施洗礼，他一定是从出生到现在都没这么干净过了。子爵见到他一定会高兴的——她错以为让的表现是一个Omega在即将行房时对自己身体的挑剔。

 

让只能苦笑着接受这种讽刺。被引进房门，让首先注意到这里比外面布置得居然没有他想象的那么豪华。对几乎没见过世面的让来说，仍然他的惊讶返还到脸上，便不亚于那些染成苹果的颜色的床单，还有光滑得几乎能看见倒影的褚红色桌面。房门在他身后悄声关上。这个声音在背后默默地警告让，在这间屋子里，自己必须做到一个成熟的，健全的Omega所应当做的事。

 

服从他的丈夫。

 

牙齿上下打着磕，让努力压下让自己更虚弱的声音从嘴里逃出来。他局促地站在放着一盆水果的桌旁，什么也不敢碰，哪里也不敢去，甚至眼睛也只敢盯着地毯。他安静地站着一动不动。让知道要是自己放肆无礼的样子刚好被子爵看到了，那不会对现在的情况还有任何好处。

 

心跳都快要紧张得停止，万籁俱寂中，就在这时房门却又打开来。让忍不住原地蹦了一下。回头发现进来的是哈德森，让立即面无人色。

 

“你好，聪明的小基尔西斯坦。”恶意的语气令让闭上了眼，他不知道怎么对付这行刑前“微不足道”的试验的伤害。“我看你已经把自己洗干净了？”藏污纳垢的眼神一下子剥光了让，哈德森走上前，绕着他缓慢地踱步。他仿佛赞叹般说道：“嗯，你不像是几天前我见到你时那么歇斯底里，又肮脏又粗鲁了。看来做一个Omega，的确能改良坏种。”

 

哈德森嘴里说着侮辱的话，在让的跟前停下。

 

他贴得很近，似乎在闻让身上传来的淡淡的香皂味。让不禁屈辱地抖动眼睫毛。“你要知道，我可是帮了你们家大忙。”哈德森看到他的反应嗤笑说。他甚至挑了挑让的下巴，接着又很快收回手来。“如果我没有把你领回‘家’，你原来的家里的那两个老家伙就要遭殃了。我告诉你他们会发生什么事，他们会被逐出子爵的领土，没有农民的信誉，到城里也不会有人要他们做工人。而你这个没用的只会吃面粉的Omega，只能去卖淫。没完没了地从早到晚接待客人，嗓子都叫破了，还得被栓在床上，管他是Alpha还是Beta，就是一头驴出钱要操你，你也得趴下来。”恶毒的话刺得让体无完肤，他咬紧牙关，尽力忽视和忘记哈德森说过的每一句话。

 

但是哈德森在离去前的那几句忠告，让却不能不牢记。

 

关于他该怎么面对子爵。

 

比如保持一个Omega对他的Alpha最低限度的礼仪。别等子爵亲自来问他的名字。

 

将至春天尾声的夜晚，埃尔文·史密斯乘夜归来。他刚刚长途跋涉过，整列马上的编队包括他都风尘仆仆。从王城回到偏远乡下的领地是一段不短的旅程。他们走了将近一个月，才再次踏入几年前因为某个功勋而分给子爵的领地。从平民出身的军人成为一个低阶的贵族，升迁的道路总是拥堵的。即使埃尔文已经跻身上去，往后的道路，也将会一样；在那个少数人，更少数Alpha主宰的世界里，不前进就是后退，也许不胜利，就意味着死亡——埃尔文深知这一点。不过回到了领地上，他就暂时放下了那股在王城无时无刻不提起来的警觉，虽然不是完全地。

 

头马的系铃停止了响声，埃尔文遣散手下的骑士，先绕道去找自己的侍卫长利维尔。他要向他了解他不在的这段时日内，他的领民中都在发生着些什么事。

 

以及他们都于此做了什么事。见面和谈话，时间推移。月亮被乌云侵吞掉一块。庄园里的劳作已经是进行到夜深人静之时的了。偶尔，从树丛中会发出几声猫头鹰的怪叫。埃尔文踏着若有所思的步伐，举着蜡烛从马厩慢慢走回主宅。身心都有些疲劳，他头脑中回响着和利维尔的谈话。埃尔文爬上古老的石头铸的旋梯，走到自己的卧房门前停下来。他正在思考利维尔不久前对他提出的建议。

 

当房门在他背后合上，埃尔文提早松开了那个磨得光滑的铜把手。似乎有必要关好的门，便在他等不及似的往前走中往后退，留下一道足以向内窥视的缝隙。

 

埃尔文走进房间，看到了那个待在屋里的Omega。

 

气味很浓，Omega的味道飘过的痕迹在空中仿佛清晰可见。显然这个Omega正在发情，也许是天数到末端了，不如Omega可以达到的气味最重的时候，但依然对于任何一个Alpha来说，这非常诱人。

 

埃尔文向下看，或许为了待会的某个方便，Omega没穿鞋子，甚至袜子。他光脚站在房间的中央，靠近窗帘，表情紧绷着。眼睛下浮着最近哭泣的红肿，轻微的淤痕显示那里被用力擦过。

 

这就可不大得体和美观。埃尔文想起有关这个Omega的描述。

 

“也许是个有问题的Omega，20岁，才刚刚转化。”利维尔靠在马厩的梁柱边缘，一只脚拐着另一只，无聊地磨蹭靴底。升高的月亮在他头顶上方沉默如常地照耀着。“我把他用马驼回来。一路上害得我很辛苦。”

 

“但是这不是我的错，不是吗？”埃尔文简单地说道。

 

披风上沾着国王大道上带来的灰尘，它们随着夜风扬起和飘散。利维尔问道：“那我能把去酒馆的钱报账吗？”

 

"不能。"埃尔文还是简明地回答了他。在准备回去时，利维尔问起他来——对于哈德森近日以来的行事，以及今晚给他精心准备的"安排"，他打算怎么应付。

 

埃尔文只是说：“他们已经不耐烦了，利维尔。但我们的时间还远远不够。”

 

利维尔咳嗽了一下，不再占用他的时间。

 

于是在被“安排”好的，一个他今天晚上将要占有的Omega面前，埃尔文不动声色地叹了口气。

 

脱下外套挂在手上，埃尔文松开自己的领口。在办着这些例行公事时，让令他从自己这儿得到了名字。

 

“让……”埃尔文重复道，“相信除了我的头衔，你也已经知道我叫什么了。”

 

埃尔文礼节性地回复，让恭敬地低下头，盯着自己的脚背。埃尔文能看到的就是一点尾尖带着沙金色的睫毛。其余的和他的头发一样，是细软的淡棕色。他猜可能是常年的体力活使Omega的外貌被磨损得粗糙起来，否则，本身他能长得更讨Alpha喜欢。他的身材修长，甚至通过肩膀和锁骨上的突出，能看得出来他有些偏于纤细了。大概不怎么爱吃东西。脸不错，但依旧是一个没有过多地得到别人和自己的关注的Omega，一个随处可见的乡下男孩。就像那些无处不在的Beta。埃尔文开始倾向于利维尔的推断。哈德森确实迫不及待，要“忠诚”地在本地和各界毁掉史密斯子爵的名声和前途。

 

感到无可奈何——的确抢夺自己佃农家的Omega，而且是如此不值得大费周章的一位，即使在上流圈子中也是一项恶名。埃尔文向前迈了一步，发觉Omega的颤抖在放大，忍不住停了下来。Omega只是强忍着不尖叫，埃尔文看穿了他。穿着垂到小腿处的直筒睡裙，让给人的感觉更加僵直，更加惊慌失措。他像一头受惊的鹿，暴露在森林的边缘，被猎枪漆黑的枪口瞄准着。埃尔文倒是很想整夜就站在这里，什么也不做。可是他不知道哈德森的人什么时候就会开始往里窥看，他能做的只有快点结束这一夜。

 

“好吧，让。现在过来，帮我脱下衣服。”

 

意识到自己已经违抗了命令太久，让急忙向他的Alpha走过去。脸庞烧得影响视野，让被拱起来的地毯绊了一下，所幸史密斯先生并没有对他的笨拙不满。让偷偷看了几眼Alpha。至少，他也得知道自己的丈夫长什么样子……

 

让咽下一口口水，这个Alpha满头金发，梳得像他的眼神般一丝不苟。眼睛是冷漠的蓝色，跟阿尔敏的完全不一样。让还没不自知地埋怨起他的体格几乎令自己身体里的Omega胆颤，更没有理清他此时是更畏惧，还是在心中涌起了一些别的什么怪异但无法控制的情愫，他伸手够到子爵的领巾，凑过去为他解开。

 

他和领结纠缠了一会儿，埃尔文有些惊奇地看向他。“你不会吗？”让从脖子红到了耳朵根。

 

"对……对不起。"让小声说道，“我只是……”

 

双手抖动得使不出力气。“太紧张了？”埃尔文帮他说道，自己将领巾很快取下。他知道Omega不可能对自己这么解释的。让继续喃喃地说了点等于自我安慰的话，接过领巾，又不知道该把它放到哪去。埃尔文给他指明了一个衣柜，而等让去放完回来，他简直是惊恐万状地发现Alpha已经在他面前脱下了马甲和衬衫，似乎想要略过他生硬的服侍，而让宁愿自己再难堪地踮起脚，为他脱下为数不多的几件衣服，把时间再拖得再长一些。他被现在扑鼻的侵略气息灌满头脑，什么也没穿的下面瞬时湿润了。顺着大腿，让的身体里流下星点水渍，身上热得像着了火。

 

Alpha对Omega无声的召唤，加上埃尔文的仿若对此熟视无睹，令让耳鸣目眩，呼吸被逼迫得无处可走。

 

发情期还并没结束，欲潮漫延和吞没身体。如同一颗露珠砸在蚂蚁身上。让不自觉地散发出卑微的气味，对Alpha哀求，示弱。这是不用学习每个Omega都会的。让勉强站直，心里想的全是害怕受到伤害，没有任何交配的欲望。但是他闻起来，那就不一样了。埃尔文能理解让为什么恐惧得颤抖，也知道自己无法设身处地体谅让在气味上抵抗他的事实。尽管在这个房间里，在今晚，他拥有占有让的权力，却无法从另一些……让甚至从不认识的人手中保护他。

 

无法从自己手中保护他。埃尔文做深呼吸，企图让更多Omega的气味充满他的头，麻痹他仅有的理智。他指了指床说道：“我累了，需要早点休息。去床上。”

 

让明白他已经失去最后的机会，子爵身上剩下的衣服随着丝绸的滑动声脱掉。让瞪大干涩的眼睛，闪躲直面Alpha的裸身的冲击，挪动双腿，走向那张让人心跳加速，却像坟墓一般等着他躺进去的床。他认命地爬了上去，在他身后，埃尔文等他弯腰跪好在床上了，细瘦的脚踝伸在睡裙外，埃尔文走过去用一只手抓住了睡裙的一角，停顿一会，将它掀开到让的腰间。

 

让发出哽咽般的抽气声，缓缓地朝床上趴倒，喘息盈满他的胸口。一个不太丰满，但线条结实优美的臀部裸露在面前。埃尔文看了一眼，就推测出往上去他应该有一个更细的腰腹。但让的反应是害怕的，不全是因为被Alpha看见身体而兴奋。他的身体不同于大多数Omega，好在由于晚熟，仍然有着介于男孩和男人之间的美丽和诱惑。

 

这很少见，一个20岁左右的Omega处子。一般他们这时已经生过孩子了。埃尔文的平静有些动摇起来。Omega苗条的身体随着生育而丰满，甚至走样，这是无法避免的。而让……他还是这么有吸引力。未被标记的，可以争夺的，纯洁的。普通中隐藏着特殊的完美。埃尔文开始认为他并非不值得大费周章，或许换成别的Alpha，他们会把让视作珍稀的物品。想到让如果没有归他所有，或者被他转向上流社会——埃尔文假设自己会这么做，那么让所受到的就不止是被自己标记，他会被展览，被传阅，被不断地送出，中间穿插着无数玩弄和强暴，和来自不同的Alpha的标记被不停地覆盖，消耗折磨光Omega的生命。

 

埃尔文发自内心地感到一些作呕，并打了个冷颤。他恢复到面无表情的模样，手指抚摸上Omega的身体。在让轻轻而小心的呻吟中，Alpha给予他此时所正需要的爱抚。一点点给Omega注入安全感和挑起他的欲望，不知道是不是由于刚才的联想，埃尔文的动作很宽容。他给了让充足的时间来适应Alpha的触摸和占据。让的脸贴着床，屁股不由自主地随着Alpha的手指游走而拱起来。他的膝盖分开了，不知不觉到了可以让Alpha的手臂长驱直入，从底下穿过睡裙揉捏他的胸膛的地步。不仅让没有想到——他现在根本已经无从思考——埃尔文也没想到他的转变会这么容易。他释放出更多的气息来引诱Omega，让的呻吟逐渐变得自然和大声，直到染上对他的毫无保留的顺从。

 

“腿张开一些，我要看看你。”埃尔文的手掌滑过让的背。

 

让知道子爵说的是要看看他够湿了没有，什么时候能接纳他。太过尖锐的羞耻令快感的眼泪滴到他撑在脸边的手指缝里。让脑袋空白地抬起下半身，坦露出Omega的洞穴。里面湿黏地包裹着他在闻到埃尔文的第一时间就融化和流淌出来的暖意。

 

让无法否认，他的心底深处想被他身上的这个Alpha占有。

 

“你觉得自己准备好了吗？”埃尔文轻声问道。他将鼻尖半埋在让的头发里嗅他的气味，一只手继续在睡裙下抚摸他。Omega的甜美芳香的味道令人心旌神摇，难以自控。埃尔文试着亲吻让的脸颊，换来好的那方面的呜咽。

 

“是的，先生，我……求求你……”

 

让哭着完全不知道自己在说什么话。当然子爵这么问不是为了羞辱他，可能更加是一种仁慈，不然他大可以就这样冲进来把自己塞得几乎撕裂，粗暴到让人窒息。让感觉到火热的手掌在屁股周围打转，时轻时重地抚揉，可是并没有手指对他饥渴的洞穴进行满足。让曾经听说贵族们都是让仆人当着他们的面准备好所有事情，就像正确来说的应该是仪式——他们只亲自去完成最主要的一步。让十分感谢史密斯子爵没有对他这么做，但他为什么不进来？让切身感受到身为深陷在欲求中的Omega的痛苦，当有一个Alpha正在好心地抚慰他的欲望时，却吝啬给他几根手指。

 

让喘着气，侧过头露出祈求的脸。让·基尔希斯坦现在不在这，在这里趴着的，渴望被手指或者最好是阴茎填满的只是一个意志薄弱的Omega。他在欲望的捆绑中想要挣脱，眼睛湿透了，在涨红的脸上冲出泪痕。

 

“你让我想要你……但是……”埃尔文没有把这话说完。他转而扶住让的胳膊，用仿佛不该用在床上的语气忽然吐字清晰地问道：“让，之前你有过一名未婚夫，是个Beta。他叫马可·博特，对吗？”

 

突如其来的转折令让扭过头去看着埃尔文。“不不不——没有！那是……是过去了！我不会……”让的手脚猛然变得冰凉，头皮发麻，他的舌头打结。“我绝对不会做出有损您名誉的行为！"快感从身体上急速退去，让语无伦次地说道，"我发誓，博特家不会欺骗您。不会再一次了。那都是我的主意……是我求他们把我藏起来的，这不关马可的事，一点也……”

 

让的眼泪就像从泉眼里流出般。“不要惩罚他们……”

 

让突然想起家人和马可。刚才他都在干什么？他把他们忘得一干二净。他想被Alpha操。渴望被坚硬的阴茎贯穿身体——标记他，甚至让他怀上一个孩子。他就在想着这些。让差点咬破嘴唇，羞愧的痛苦令他身体发抖，眼睛发直。"我不是在说这个。"然而埃尔文捂住他的嘴，视线瞥向房间门口。让无法看到。但他接下来的话令让呆若木鸡。

 

"你只要回答我，你想不想回到你父母身边，跟你的未婚夫结婚。我会为你向法庭申请一份法令。"

 

这是怎么回事？让的眼泪止歇住。已经流出来的那些在埃尔文的手背上滚下。见他已经冷静下来，埃尔文松开了一些手，使让可以被他看见地点头。虽然让的表情仍然是大惑不解的。

 

"听好，"埃尔文再次靠近他，呼出的气息很低沉。"我想你为我做一些事。把它看做是让你回家的代价，或者是交换——这样也可以。"

 

"真的？我，我不，我不明白。"让同样放低了带着哭腔的声音说道。他对处境的变化，适应得一如既往地快，即使他现在不知道这对自己到底有没有益处。

 

"你不需要，只要按照我说的做。"埃尔文的眼睛一直望着门。"今天我不会标记你，甚至我可以不进入你。但是要让我的气味留在你身上，闻起来你要已经是我的了。"

 

"我要怎么……"让因为呼出到他脸颊上的气息对身体支撑不稳。

 

"你真的是个一无所知的Omega，是这样的吗？"埃尔文微笑。他的指背不慎刮过让的脸。"难以置信……不过现在没有给我怀疑的时间了。"埃尔文将让翻过来，正对自己。他的身体和眼神压迫着让。Omega在他身下被疑惑和欲望双重折磨着发抖。

 

"我不知道怎么做。"让不自觉地鼓起一些脸颊，移开视线。

 

难为情让他在Alpha眼中更可口，但是埃尔文要做的是压抑自己，相较起他的目标来说这很简单。"不要反抗，除了配合，做我要你做的，不要想多余的事。相信我，我没必要说谎。"埃尔文不再看着门，他低头嗅探到让的腺体，那是一块连接下颌与脖子间的地方。Omega的味道的源头。Alpha对着它吸了一口气，瞳孔轻微放大。让在做着Beta时从没在意过腺体的存在，然而此刻，一个Alpha却正对着它缓力咬下去。

 

用不咬穿的力度，埃尔文在上面留下齿痕。让的惊叫被自己堵在口中，子爵在咬他，这是Alpha标记Omega的动作，咬破腺体会让Alpha的体液渗入，更容易完成他们的气味的融合。实际上就算不咬，光是交配的次数足够多，标记也会自然而然地形成。只是让对埃尔文要做的毫无头绪，他本能地慌乱，勉力忍受着被咬的刺痛。

 

"不……不要……"

 

让知道他在骗自己，他想要这个。他想要Alpha吮吻他的脖子，强行和用力地咬他，揉捏他的胸腹，然后掐着他的腰，把巨大的阴茎送进他的体内，撞坏他的肚子，在里面射出来，给他播种，就像好好照顾一块田地一样。这才是对Omega正确的。让抓住子爵的手，感觉他推高了自己的睡裙，一点一点地，直到把衣角随意塞进让的嘴里。Alpha的手随着他的痉挛震颤，口水浸湿了衣角。让张开腿环住Alpha，在滚烫的身体上磨蹭着自己。

 

“求求你！你不能……”

 

埃尔文深觉不光彩。他不是为了标记让，成为他的可靠的伴侣，而是为了自己的目的在勾引他。这个年轻的孩子本来可以不必淫荡和堕落……有一个Beta在等着他，可以跟他正当地结合，但是现在这就要被自己毁灭了。埃尔文感到强烈的情感波动，这还是在当初做出某个决定时的几年前，这么久以来他往前走的方向没有改变过，心变得冷漠却是最难以克服的。感情不再重要，当必要时，感情才派得上用场，否则是种浪费。而自己正在占有的这个Omega——让脸上的表情，是悲伤，还是情愿？还是只是痛苦？埃尔文感到负罪。

 

大概是让其实并不普通，从一间毫无关系的农舍到这里来，躺在史密斯子爵的床上，被抹去的是很多段不同的生命，不仅是让的。埃尔文眼前浮现一些面孔，又认为自己还是忘记的好，这些让利维尔去记住就行了。他拉开亚麻布的睡裙，轻松地叠起让的双腿，将欲望滑入他的股缝，在窄胯间留下浓重的湿迹。

 

"你太瘦了。我会考虑让你每天跟着我吃饭……"子爵过了一会后说道，让在自己的呻吟里分辨出Alpha的声音。他有些窘迫地睁开眼。"什……什么？……对不起，先生。"

 

"为了什么？"

 

"……我太瘦了。"

 

埃尔文Alpha那一面的欲火被奇妙地点燃，他捏住让的下巴，让本来就喘不过气来的人的头向后仰。

 

"现在你有两个选择，把我的气味留在你身上。一是我射在你的腺体周围，这样效果不太好，也许隔几天，我们要再做一次。还有，就是你把它咽下去。不管哪一种，你都要每天跟在我身边，这样或许能保持到你的下次发情期而不被人闻出异样。"

 

让的心猛跳一阵，他本能地理解Alpha说的话。他也希望接受来自Alpha的任何意愿，哪怕被强迫。

 

"您想要……"让抬起一些沉重的身体，脸色潮红。"您想要经常要我吗？还是……越少越好。"

 

埃尔文遇到了困难，对交配中的Omega说不想要他，无论出于何意对Omega都是伤害。何况这是让的第一次发情。他不想让原本就很糟的事情因为他更坏了。

 

"我会经常想要你。你让我印象深刻。"埃尔文最后说道。

 

让向下伸出舌头，精神恍惚地试着卷住下巴上的手指。Alpha颤抖了一下，被舔过指尖。Omega在尽力想要碰到他，取悦他。

 

埃尔文松开手向后退，他想着，让究竟是在做着他要求的配合，还是已经不清醒了。他的阴茎顶着湿软的穴口滑过，让大声喘息，双手攀上他的背，两只膝盖夹住他。埃尔文信守诺言地开始套弄两个人，坚硬的欲望被他圈在手里，相互摩擦，他的一只手向下深入让的洞穴——先在洞口浅浅地试探，拔出来，再扩张着挤入。粘液溅在手腕上，穿插的声音令快感被一层层叠高，让很快受不了这种激烈而钝重的快感，他蜷起腿，在床铺上将身体弯曲和伸直，喊叫中浸泡着甜腻。获得Alpha滋润的身体看不到除了快乐以外的迹象。埃尔文的肩上被划出几道红痕，他知道那是Omega受到太多刺激所做的，无视了它，他舔吻让的颈部，尽可能在让的身上弄出明显的痕迹，以免气味不足时证明他曾试着标记了让。

 

手指上的缠绕更紧了，埃尔文的手指被主动地吞咽，让控制不住用它们来按摩自己骚动红肿的肉壁。叫声溢出门外，似乎连站在走廊上都能听到。埃尔文分心看了那边一眼，直觉待在那里的人已经得到了想看和想听的，暗影笼罩下的地方，恢复一度无人的安静。

 

埃尔文看向让，他被唾液润湿的两片嘴唇通过喘息张开又关上。

 

“你快要到了吗？”埃尔文叫唤沉迷在欲望里的Omega。让从熏红得糊成一片的脸上抹开眼睛，他先看到埃尔文跟他挤在一起的下半身，而插在他身体里的手指还在抽动。他结巴道：“我……不行……”

 

他没来得及推开埃尔文，阴茎在洞穴再一次被敏感打败时抖动，渗出了一点白色。埃尔文用力握了一下，让就射出来了。高潮喷涌而出，他绞紧埃尔文的手指，喘息被破碎地抛高，又撒落回他身上。让被目前为止最接近Omega的一次高潮险些冲昏，绵长的快感夺走他的意识，他瘫软在Alpha手臂里，随着高潮而脆弱地抽搐。快感过度剧烈，直到一只手拍了拍他，是子爵在叫他的名字，让才发现自己已经失去反应半天了。身上到处一片狼藉，湿黏不堪。子爵将他射在手上的液体用被角擦掉，让的脸红着，不加思索，他把Alpha的手拿了过来，用自己胸前的衣服一根一根地擦干净，然后他放下手，一脸温驯般看着埃尔文。

 

让也许不知道自己从来没有用这种表情看过任何人。接下来怎么样？——埃尔文从他被快感弄得飘忽又坚定的眼睛里读出这句话，不由得再次笑起来。他把手指有些不舍地从让身体里抽出，握住自己的阴茎。让在这个把自己刚刚送上高潮的Alpha面前无所适从，更别说看着他做这个。让想帮他，可是他对自己没有丝毫信心……或许过几天。以后再说。让舔过嘴角，今晚他已经受够了。

 

不只是和一个Alpha做了这些，远远不止是这样。让混乱地回想子爵跟他说过的话。关于那些丰厚的回报。他还能够回家吗？要知道他不久前才对此绝望了，重新跟马可在一起，更加像是天方夜谭。让跪坐在床上，在他发呆的时候，埃尔文差不多了，他把让拉过来伏到自己腿边，在他脖子上射出的同时，有几点滴在让的脸上。让好奇而忍不住羞涩地趁它被擦去前闻了闻。Alpha的浓郁味道令人胸闷气短。这个Alpha……史密斯子爵，让抬头迷惑地看着对方。子爵为什么愿意放他走？让不知道他怀抱着什么别意，也不明白自己心中对这个罪魁祸首的认识是否在他背过去找到衬衫穿上时发生了什么轻微的改变。

 

但是他要回到家里和马可的身边去。这是肯定的，让在心里默念道。他并不关心子爵有什么理由，要对他做什么，又要利用他些什么。他一向只关心自己，和自己想要的，这才是他擅长的事，不是吗？让伸手摸了摸那个发热的齿痕。脸上的红晕尽管无法散去，他也还毫无自尊地待在一个Alpha的床上，浑身布满被操过的痕迹——子爵站起来开始穿裤子，让露出了一撇笑容，眼里闪烁着似乎被床头的蜡烛点亮的光点。

 

在马可的家，他的希望破灭过一次了。在子爵走进这个房间前，那破灭过第二次。但是总不会这么可怕地倒霉，第三次，他的希望一定能实现。

 

让握住双手，他告诉自己如果偏偏这个时候变成一个Omega，是上天送给他的一种赎罪——令他以后不用像每个星期听讲经时，牧师所说的凡是犯过错而未忏悔的人，死后会下地狱的磨难，那就让它来吧。


	5. Chapter 5

吊顶的大灯把大厅照得几乎亮如白昼，宴会桌上的酒杯随着人的倒下，已经打翻了几只。侍从们忙着擦桌面和扶各自的主人到客人房里去小憩，这个场面每隔数十分钟就要在史密斯庄园的宅落里上演一轮，埃尔文·史密斯背着手待在通风的大门边，看着沾满昂贵的葡萄酒的滴水的毛巾被拧干后，又去接住也许是呕吐物之类的东西。他仿佛将眼光放得长远到能看见别人看不到的事上，观察着在场的所有宾客。

 

他们都因自己从王城带回了贴近宫廷的秘闻而趋之若鹜般赶来。那些流言逸事，说不定比搜罗金子还重要。身在他们自己也时常瞧不起的穷乡僻壤，他们就靠这一点捕风捉影般的消息而取乐，或是烦恼了。花在宴会上的钱，永远会只比送进王城的少，因此不管是谁，都安然地大口喝着酒，享受着子爵捎给各自的好消息，和在酒醉中咒骂着坏消息。

 

利维尔做不太到像埃尔文那样镇静。他穿着有些折痕的礼服，在他旁边嚼咬半个石榴。“闹剧演得差不多，就算了。为什么非得等到他们自己离开？”

 

“因为他们也是自己来的。”埃尔文手里拿着另外半个石榴，说道，“这里也有万德沃城商会的人，坚持住吧，利维尔。”

 

“如果我能走开的话……”利维尔又吃了几粒，随即不感兴趣地将它扔到一旁。他拿出手帕像擦拭刀面一样擦着自己的手，“前天晚上过得如何？”他忽然问道。

 

埃尔文看了他一眼，“你在意些什么吗？”

 

“难道我不该在意吗？”利维尔堪称是狡黠地对他笑了笑，“那是只可爱的雏鸟。我记得你有一段时间没跟Omega上床了，他让你感觉怎么样？”

 

“再好也不会让我变得年轻，”埃尔文也笑了，“你最好管住你的嘴，虽然这些人醉得不轻耳朵也不会变迟钝的。在我们知道哈德森打算怎么做下一步前，没必要自己把消息泄露出去。”

 

“我已经得到答案了。听起来他很得你的欢心。”利维尔用他在王城的地下街混日子时的口气嘲笑道，“别告诉我，你有点……”

 

“没有。”

 

利维尔收敛起地痞的本色，认真地望向他，“埃尔文，我不会问你忍不忍心。但是你真的不会试着留下他吗？”

 

基尔希斯坦家的Omega的下半生都留在这个庄园里，即使寸步不出，已经是对于那个小家伙最平安无事的好选择。利维尔杀过很多人，可能里面有不少无辜的人，但是他有意识地亲自去断送一个无辜的人的原来的生活，这是头一回。他想知道这是否是可以有所补救，多少把罪恶降低一些的。

 

“不。”埃尔文说道，“这不是试不试着去帮他的问题。”利维尔转瞬就明白过来，“像你经常说的，‘我不知道’，我也不知道它的结果。不管我能为他做些什么，我只是在尽力而为。而这不包括阻挡到我们自己的脚步……”

 

“我知道。”利维尔叹气，“就当我没问过。”

 

埃尔文拍上他的肩膀，“这个其实很好吃，不是吗。”他把石榴塞到利维尔手里，“别让心情影响你的胃口。”说完他走前去跟几个人打声招呼，托酒醉也离开了。利维尔直到石榴汁流到了手上，像稀释的血水般难看而脏时，他却重新开始捏起一颗吃起来。

 

月光像雾似的笼罩绿篱笆谷山丘起伏的大地，画着银线的光勾勒出每隔几片农田就兀立在其中的莫可名状的石块。不同于庄园内灯火通明的反常，外面的夜晚漆黑无人。艾伦守坐在阳台边，吹进一股清风的缺口令他所处的这列桌子在喧哗的大厅里有些格格不入。空气窒闷，他想要干脆翻窗出去，却被他多年以来的教养，和在临出发前被母亲严肃告诫的“要守规矩”，还有她那潜藏不住期盼的目光制止了。父亲在成年Alpha聚集的那一桌上交谈。因为自己母亲的关系——虽然卡尔拉基本从不抛头露面，他们也对格里沙·耶格尔百般殷勤而礼貌。甚至就算对一个授勋的皇家学院学士来说，这显得依然有些夸张。艾伦·耶格尔是他家唯一的男Alpha。是的，他的母亲是个Omega——格里沙医生却只是个Beta，艾伦在某些人的眼中是个渺小而可恶的意外。在他们把他母亲突破一般的法律下嫁给一个Beta之前，谁都侥幸地以为将来不会有一个Alpha诞生，从而延续王室的私生女的血统——卡尔拉·雷斯会是过眼云烟的麻烦。可惜他们失误了。在艾伦14岁转化的那年，格里沙凭着医学的推测，把艾伦偷偷带往绿篱笆谷，把他藏在了那里。在这样一个闭塞的乡下，等到王城证实他们的皇室中又添了一个Alpha，已经来不及让艾伦无声无息地消失。杀死国王家的Alpha会被砍掉整个家族的人头，没人敢冒这个险。而已经风烛残年的国王，倒是不太在乎他有几个继承人的。多年来保护好现有的王位已经费尽了他的心神。

 

艾伦之所以可以作为Alpha活下来，除了格里沙的见地，他自己的运气，还有当时和现在的绿篱笆谷的领主，埃尔文·史密斯。

 

或者说以史密斯子爵和其他一些中低层贵族为首的势力的保护。高至王城中的也有，不过寥寥无几，有些还只是出于与耶格尔夫妇的友情伸出援手。卡尔拉希望自己的儿子能幸存下来，但一如埃尔文告诉她的那样，只是想要活着，就必须做好从别人那里夺过这个名额的准备。老国王快回到主的身边了，就是说在他离开时，将非得有一些与他亲密的人陪同前往。你的儿子也许算一个，当时在他们讨论这个的房间里的子爵侍卫长说道。格里沙把脸色刷白的妻子搂入怀中安慰，并对利维尔摇了摇头，利维尔只好噤声。

 

“让你们的儿子往上爬，”埃尔文说道，“他不可能到达绝对安全的位置，但越往上，就越安全。”

 

“怎么会这样呢，难道不是离得他们越远，他们更容易放过他吗？”卡尔拉发着抖说。

 

“格里沙夫人……”埃尔文犹豫了一会。他在衡量自己该不该说出实情，“艾伦是个Alpha。”他还是说了出来，“一个有王室血统的Alpha，已经暴露了的。假如他没有野心，把他当作竞争者的人也永远不会相信他没有。最可靠人的是死人，他们应该信奉这一条。”

 

“卡尔拉，你先出去。”格里沙不想再让妻子参与下去了，她看起来摇摇欲坠。他吻过她的面颊，把她轻轻推向门。还有一个原因是接下来的话不必要让她太早听见，那是超出一个正常母亲所可能无法忍受的一个计划的胎儿——关于艾伦的未来，将怎样对他们有用处。卡尔拉还没有这方面的勇气，她只是想看着自己的儿子长大。在她打开门时艾伦却跌了进来，所有人都被惊住了。格里沙看着自己十五岁的儿子趴倒在地上，不知该发怒，还是觉得可笑。艾伦已经是Alpha，他似乎这才把这件事记起来。一个Alpha让Beta父亲为他承担自己的责任，难怪艾伦满脸的怒气冲冲，丝毫没有流露出偷听被发现的羞愧。

 

“艾伦。”格里沙对他招了招手道，“进来吧，有些事是到了你该知道的时候了。卡尔拉，帮我们把门关上，谢谢。”

 

那天艾伦被允许留在了房间里，或许是自那以后，格里沙真正地没有后悔过迎娶他的妻子，和抱怨艾伦是个Alpha。过去总是诅咒着将来，又可以是祝福。他为拥有他们两个感到庆幸。虽然他要做的会使他们徘徊在危险的悬崖边缘，他也相信并且盼望，他们有一天会理解他，跟他站在一起，帮助他，直至完成他的理想。格里沙对埃尔文坦白说过，自己是自私的，同时是无力的。他知道自己没有能力保护卡尔拉和艾伦，他也只是像对方一样，力所能及，便这样做了。埃尔文向他保证——他极少对人做出承诺，但是他向格里沙保证，他会尽一切努力让艾伦有价值，无论是死是活。

 

“把艾伦交给我们。”埃尔文目光明朗地对他说道，“利维尔的名声你是知道的。就算我食言了，艾伦也不会死在他前面。”他指指沉默的侍卫长。

 

艾伦的回忆到此结束，因为耶格尔家的另一个女Alpha摇着他的肩膀，喊他道：“艾伦……艾伦！你喝醉了吗？”

 

甩开她的手，艾伦有三分醉意地躲到一侧，斜视着他的养女姐姐，米卡莎·阿克曼。他往嘴里倒了半杯佳酿，“没那么容易。”他边说着边给自己续满一杯，米卡莎摁住翘起来的那只酒瓶子。

 

“别再喝了，父亲要你过去。”

 

在她的示意下，艾伦望见格里沙在对面等着他。像是挨了许久才得到离开这个鬼地方的允许，艾伦飞快地溜出桌椅来到格里沙身前。拿着酒杯和穿着宴会服装的他看起来已经是个成熟稳重的Alpha了。只有格里沙知道，他只要开口多了就会被发现仍是个好斗且易怒的孩子。Alpha十足，却不是个合格的——更好的王室继承人人选。格里沙自认为懂得怎样教育，有时也不禁觉得自己对艾伦的天性疏忽管教，使他太过放纵。“艾伦，你喝了多少？”

 

“没有很多，我还清醒着。我们能回去了吗？”

 

“恰好相反，”格里沙拿走他的酒杯，“我们今晚会留宿在史密斯庄园。我有事情跟埃尔文团长商量。”

 

艾伦条件反射地说道：“那我先回去了。米卡莎跟我一起走。”

 

“不行，利维尔也要参加谈话，他无法护送你们。”

 

“有米卡莎不就够了吗？”艾伦已经有些猜到这样的回答。他被兵营里的阳光晒得肤色健康的脸上闪过些许不痛快的神色。“她也是阿克曼，这么些年了，你却还没信任她。”

 

“我是想保护好你们两个，别忘记米卡莎也是我的女儿。”格里沙揽住艾伦，他们已经差不多一样地高，“米卡莎是你最贴身的盾，永远别在长枪还在的时候滥用她。”艾伦忍不住看向门口处的利维尔。他还是那么生人勿近般立在那里，像把柄上全是磨损的匕首，短小却锋利。想到米卡莎也总有一天会变成像是这个样子，艾伦的后背有些发冷。他尊敬利维尔，也喜欢米卡莎，但不想米卡莎变成将她安排过继到自己家的人一样——利维尔曾经揍得他满地找牙，在他犯糊涂，和学习搏斗的时候，利维尔从不对他下手客气，即使有格里沙旁观。

 

缩回视线，艾伦有一瞬间被酒精迷糊得忘了自己的主张是什么。“你明知道我讨厌这种宴会……”他怒忿地说道，“他们在挥霍平民的税金！他们根本就清楚自己的钱都是从什么地方来的，可能有人为此破产，饿死，他们却觉得理所应当。竟然还把领民当成猪猡，随意鱼肉。就因为他们穿着带花边的衣服，他们是——”

 

“是什么？小混蛋。你也是他们中的一员。”

 

艾伦听到利维尔的声音，已经离得他很接近。他立刻截住话头。“士官长。”艾伦闷声说道。他想行军礼，但反应过来自己没穿军装而垂下手。“喝这么多，你明天还能回兵营报道吗？”利维尔走到他面前，审视他泛着被酒灌成红色的脸部。

 

“能，长官。对不起，长官，以后不会再喝这么多。”

 

“你的儿子已经在说胡话了。”利维尔对格里沙说道，“难道他结婚那天，喝得会比现在少吗？”格里沙听了笑起来。他一直挺欣赏利维尔面不改色地说的笑话。“等到那天，你就可以罚他了。不过那时他也应该退役了。”格里沙心情舒畅地把酒杯还给了艾伦，“我走了，你不要喝那么多，让米卡莎担心。醉了以后赶紧去睡觉，明天上午出发。”

 

“好的。”艾伦目送父亲和利维尔走出宴会的范围。那一圈之外冷清而宁静的气氛，还原了乡下本来的面目。这才是绿篱笆谷。此时的艾伦对它无限神往。他在之前那段艰难地长大的日子里，就在这个远离喧嚣，和无数危险的地方度过。在绿篱笆谷，他成为了他自己，成为一个Alpha；认识到了自己的与众不同，和可以磨练出来的强大。艾伦对这里有着近似于安全的家的感情，而不是对他父亲的故乡西干希那那样，是好奇的不断追寻和追问，甚至还有一些不愿想起的残酷的往事。隶属于托罗斯特的绿篱笆谷，是边陲的一片美好的绿荫之地，属于他的孤独的栖身之所。

 

“有一天我会让你们对它的摧残付出代价，我会看到你们的欢乐通通消失……”艾伦转身看着他周围的声色犬马低语道。一个Alpha拖抱着宴会上请来的妓女从他面前勾肩搭背地经过。艾伦看见他的丑态，忍不住伸腿绊了他一跤。Omega连忙扶起他时，他咒骂着绊倒自己的人，抓住艾伦的衣服。但当他看清艾伦的模样，肥胖的贵族笑了，并试图把怀里的人给艾伦推去。

 

“年轻的耶格尔，”他打着酒嗝说，“你配得上一个美丽的Omega婊子。”

 

艾伦顿时在心中升腾起一股怒火。他因为跟随埃尔文团长，服兵役早，有很多人都知道他还没和Omega同床——起码是没有正式地走漏过他已经睡过Omega的消息，被人当作笑料，也不足为奇——而且他的确没睡过任何一个Omega。他现在对谈情说爱没什么感觉。与其在Omega身上发泄过剩的威风，艾伦嗤之以鼻地觉得，还不如在兵营的训练中打败一次米卡莎有成就感。Alpha就应该征服别的Alpha，对Omega需要爱护。艾伦第二痛恨的就是对Omega的欺辱和不公平的对待。虽说他并不知道对此应该怎么纠正——毕竟Omega是柔弱的，他们容易屈服，天生就无法一个人生活，而他们的多数又不懂得寻求反抗……

 

就像被推到他身上的这个Omega，她是以身体为生，但她受到的侮辱也真实而淋漓。艾伦厌恶又可怜地看到她的笑脸，他把她让到了一边，把酒杯塞进她手里。

 

“你想得到五块钱吗？”艾伦掏出一枚银币给她看。然后他冲Alpha扬了扬下颌。“泼他。”

 

Omega呆住。随即，她知道自己陷入了什么事。她发起抖来，乞求地反复望着同样惊讶的Alpha和面无表情的艾伦，求问道：“先生，您说什么……”

 

“泼他。动手。”艾伦死死盯着她说道，Omega很快抖得把杯子里的酒晃了出来。她浓妆艳抹的脸上甚至也看得出正在发灰。“请饶了我，我不要钱，我只是个妓女。我什么也不是，先生……”她的嘴唇哆嗦。艾伦低吼道：“正因为你只是个妓女。”他把钱币硬塞到她手中，年龄还很小的Omega开始抽泣，不明白艾伦为什么这样无缘无故地加害她。“你为什么不干？他说你是婊子，并把你当场像某个东西一样送给我。”

 

艾伦咬牙切齿的样子有些把那个Alpha的酒给惊醒了。“耶格尔先生，如果您觉得受到了侮辱，我愿意向您道歉……”Alpha摊开双手说道。

 

“不是我！”艾伦这下吼了出来，绿色的眼睛瞪大得吓人。“你不懂得生气吗？反抗啊！就算你不敢，有我帮你你也不敢吗？为什么这么懦弱？这到底有什么可怕的？！你这个胆小鬼！”

 

“啪”的一声，酒杯在地上摔碎了。艾伦愣了一下，他还没调动起怒气，就被米卡莎扯到身后。艾伦久久地看着地上那滩狼藉，那是被米卡莎伸手打掉的。

 

“艾伦，你喝醉了。”米卡莎用围过来的人都听得到的声音说道。

 

Omega的哭声渐渐在耳中响起来，艾伦从神游中恢复理智。“我……哦，我醉了……”艾伦顺势在地上坐倒。“不对，我怎么会醉呢。我还要喝。”米卡莎从旁边的桌上抄来一瓶放进他怀中，“喝吧。”接着她旁若无人地陪着他待在原地。那个Alpha和围观的贵族们，都叽叽喳喳地散去了。发现不过是又一场酒后失态，他们无聊地重新投入到寻欢作乐中。

 

“米卡莎，我差点犯了大错。谢谢你。”艾伦颓丧地与地上那块污浊对视。他感到挫败又丢人。他又失控了，迁怒于手掌，用指甲掐着它。

 

米卡莎蹲下来，“我们走。留在这里你只会喝，等你真的喝醉，我就帮不了你了。”

 

“你不用管我，”艾伦爬起来，在手上抓着酒瓶，走向宴会的深处，“我会没事的。明天再见。”

 

米卡莎想要追上去，“艾伦……”

 

“我说不要管我。”艾伦向后一挥手，像一道看不见的屏障将米卡莎拦在后面。她眼睁睁地让艾伦走开了。不放心艾伦一个人在庄园里四处游荡，尽管艾伦对这里熟悉得如同自己的家，但她实实在在地管不了艾伦——他已经不像以前那样能轻而易举地被扛起来带走了。艾伦如果真的发怒，两个Alpha会打得不可开交，甚至弄伤其中的一方。这已经在他们的吵闹和训练中发生过几次。

 

米卡莎决定去找利维尔。他是自己和艾伦的上级，比起他们的父亲格里沙来，艾伦是无条件地服从他的。她走向与艾伦相反的方向，并祈祷在这段时间里，艾伦不要再在没有她的地方惹出什么事。


	6. Chapter 6

幽暗的走道里，几步可见靠在木栏杆上昏昏欲睡或者还在企图摸索着向前追赶舞女的人。他们纵享声色的醉脸，即使是在清醒的时候，也大概正派不到哪儿去了——艾伦贴着墙躲避那些酒气熏天的，在他心中是移动着的饭桶，脸色无法更差。他知道他也喝得过多，一不留心，就让泄愤的情感占了上风。脚步略微摇晃，Alpha在转进一个角落时把剩下的半瓶酒放到了地上，随它被任何人除了被可能折返的自己捡去。

 

艾伦讨厌他从小冲动的性格，遇到许多事情都是如此，他已经得到的教训多得令人一回想起来就沮丧。他在昏黄的烛火照不到的地方靠坐下来，伸长着一条腿，回顾自己这些年来都达到了几次别人的期盼，又失败了几次，和让别人为他收拾残局。他自豪自己是个Alpha，也从未沉湎于虚荣，一条绶带，一个勋章，他入伍三年已经是中士，靠的是汗水和伤痕，里面并没有他的家族的关照，他们对他更苛求。他的血统反而是他的沉重的拖累。如果不是身体里流着雷斯的血，他能比现在的自己做得更好。艾伦说不清他的出身给了他活下去的意义，还是他只是被逼迫着为此跟随团长他们奋斗。也许是回到了安宁祥和的绿篱笆谷，使他的感慨竟然得以触及隐晦的茫然。

 

“这样下去能做得到吗？”艾伦自问自答道。他没注意到的是前面有一对人影停在近处。而他动两下鼻子就能闻到，他们一个是Beta，一个是Omega。

 

艾伦更没有及时发现的是，这个Omega对另外一个人的纠缠，似乎终于是抗拒的。

 

*

 

“这里不是回去的路。”让试探着说，在他已经算得上熟识的仆人后面放轻了脚步停下来。

 

“我们还在主宅的二楼。”听到让的疑问的声音，那个Beta转身笑对着他，让继续说出自己在直觉下的忧虑，“不是要让我回宿舍吗？我们到底要怎么才能下去？”

 

晚饭时让在史密斯子爵的对桌用餐，他的确开始在监督下吃东西了，完全照着埃尔文的随口一说。起因却是让的回复，他在床上承认了自己太瘦。这是个荒谬的理由，然而让不知道的是，他的丈夫是个有时能刻意从古板里体会到乐趣的人。在埃尔文时不时的注视下，让如坐针毡。鲜美的肉食也没能抵消他的拘谨，两天来他甚至吃得更少。埃尔文的表现令让只觉得生气又抱歉。是Alpha让他这么受折磨的，同时这又是出于友待。他从没经历过如此矛盾重重的情况。

 

“先生，”让放下刀叉，颔着头，“我能不能不再跟着您吃饭了。不是说我不知道满足，我……我暂时还不习惯这种待遇。”听起来他是不知道满足，而且有些恃宠而骄的预示。让恨死了这样的自己。“我希望跟您的其他Omega一起吃饭。”为了避免埃尔文也这么认为，他加上道。

 

埃尔文摩挲着手背不置可否。让有些就这样站起来离去的冲动，埃尔文说出的话令他越发想这么做。“那就从明天开始，让人把你的份送去宿舍。”

 

让以为，子爵是超过他想象的重视实惠的人。毕竟他的外表给人造成的印象如此，除了按约定在床上要他，不会做多余的事情。但他似乎也超过让想象的真诚。如果做不到他不会这么说，他在用另外的这一种方法告诉让。相信是始于最细枝末节的，让仿佛看到他在这样征求自己的认同。问题是让并不想那么天真——他仅仅是个Alpha，一个与自己差别过于宽的贵族。不是说把身体献给他，就要全然相信他了——让已经在懊悔他在Alpha身下时太忘情，也许把自己陷入了他不知道的更深的泥潭。他的决定太草率了。真有那么容易吗？让在埃尔文的努力尝试下反倒渐渐丢失当晚的自信。现在的他才算是真正冷静了下来。

 

再说子爵更像是在耍弄他。是有这个可能的，让不敢断定非是这样。

 

“这会使我难堪……”让请求丈夫。对所有一切都无从把握的难受令他的嗓音都变了，低微的说话声径直飘下桌底。埃尔文感到这过头后，对让说道：“你应该没那么快忘记你要时刻跟在我身边，让。”

 

“没有，可是我吃不下——我是说不只这个。”让用手指叩叩餐盘，“先生，这要一直到什么时候？我明白我不能问一些问题，我只想知道……我到底能不能坚持到那个时候。”

 

让抬头正视埃尔文，埃尔文不是第一次感到这个Omega因为聪明和谨慎地胆大，而有他自己的想法。这说不定正源于他以前是个普通的Beta。让在有意无意地讨好他：表情，神态，语气都是。他恐怕不很知道当作为Omega再做出这些动作会对Alpha产生怎样的效果，那就是在单纯的服从上添加情欲的意味。他明明没有那个目的，却比深谙这个诀窍的Omega们似乎对自己要“随意”多了。他肯定没想过，Alpha也可以被Omega所控制。他要理解的还有不少，对于Omega的生活。埃尔文难免担心他离开庄园以后将怎样适应。“不会久到博特先生另选他人的，”埃尔文轻声说道，“假如你相信他。”

 

让为两个原因默然，埃尔文提到马可已经不算什么。主要的是他看出自己无法信任的人是他。“这么办吧，你可以在我吃过后再入座。那时我会已经离开桌子了。我也不希望看到这变成你的另一件痛苦。”

 

“这不是……”自我斗争地抓紧了一会衣服的下摆后，让放弃道，“您真的非常慷慨，先生。”让觉得眼眶有些发热，在这里替他设身处地的除阿尔敏外，子爵竟然是另外的以及唯一的一个，他混乱得无法得出感想。

 

“今天举行宴会，有很多人要来。回到宿舍以后就不要出来了，没有必要让一些Alpha误会你。”

 

“误会？那是指什么？”

 

“他们是些分不清自己带来的Omega，和别人的Omega的人。”埃尔文起身说道，一只手的指尖按在桌子上，“在他们看来，Omega都一样。在他们马上要到之前，回去。”

 

子爵是这么说的，所以当一直在饭厅门外等候着服侍的仆人进来对让说，通往一楼的楼梯已经被涌来向子爵祝酒的人堵住时，让就没有什么意见地吃完他盘子里的最后一块面包，跟着他朝侧门的楼梯走了。虽然让并不知道有这条下楼的捷径的存在。他只感到在略有些坑洼的石砖地上，越往前走，走廊越狭窄得逼仄；插在墙上的火烛越来越短。他们也许走到了这座庄园的古老的主宅的隐蔽处。而直到让完全站在四面墙朝他森然、无情般倒下的影子里，他才察觉那个仆人从喋喋不休到一语不发，令他周身逐渐染上周围僻静的阴冷。

 

“你觉得这里有我们要走的路吗，小妻子？”

 

让听到这句话悄悄后退了一步，他被Beta映照在烛光中的表情吓得有些慌乱。仆人的脸好像被明暗的细线切得七零八落。“我们迷路了，很显然……”仆人向他走近，让看着他表示危险的眼睛将手捏成了拳。他变成了Omega，但是他还保留着认为能将对方击倒的可能。让已经似乎是无谓地提防了这个Beta有一阵子。从自己来到庄园的当晚，从他说过的所有让听到过的话，让都能感觉到他对Omega的不屑，和在口舌上的贪心。他艳羡子爵能占有这么多Omega。而作为看守他们的人，他离得他们太近了。让不由得在心中暗自想这害了他。

 

“你想做什么？不要再过来了。”但接下来，让立刻发现自己的猜测不完全对。而他的手即使使劲握住，也一样在颤抖。

 

“介意我问问你，史密斯先生标记你了吗？”Beta伸长脖子嗅着让。“你身上全是他的味道……”他淫笑起来，“你这个小骚货。我看走了眼。”

 

让怔了怔，“什么意思？”让令自己的声音听起来变得严厉，“既然你闻得到——他当然标记我了。如果我身上的味道有变化，他会知道的。”

 

“用不着恐吓我！Omega。”仆人嘶声说道，“你以为那幢房子里的都是些守贞的好妻子吗？那么多漫漫长夜，他们是怎样度过的，不需要我告诉你。”

 

“你对你的主人不忠诚？”让反问道。他强令自己从惊讶中拾回一些镇定。“不管是你做了这些事，还是替其他人隐瞒，你会受到子爵的……”

 

让忽然想到这个人为什么不害怕自己得知这些。那恐怕是真的。无论如何没有一个Omega或庄园里的人会承认。又或者是他完全在骗自己……他想从自己嘴里套出些什么话？

 

“哦，看来你是听说过这些故事的……没话可说了是吗？”仆人一步跨上来揪住让的衣领，带着仇视般的欲望，他撕扯开让为了掩盖咬痕合拢的衣扣。“我是把Omega带给子爵的人，我带谁去，谁就可以被Alpha操！他们干嘛要告发我？他们还要感谢我！”意思相近的一句疯狂的话在让的记忆里重叠，让的反应因此慢了半拍，被Beta推到墙上，他的头被粗鲁地摁住。“谁跟我操，我就带谁去，不的话……”Beta闻过让的脸颊，到脖子，然后是锁骨。他紧盯着那块泛红的来自Alpha的咬痕。浑浊的眼球里燃烧着卑微的欲火。“也许就像那几个脑袋不开窍的一样，再漂亮也只能自己烂掉了。”

 

让被咬了一口，胸前几乎立刻渗出血。他在痛叫的同时把Beta推倒，往原路跑去。然而在不远处他就被再次拦腰抱住了，让挣扎和大喊，Beta给他头上来了一拳头，让晃悠地软倒和被扔在了地面上。施暴者急不可耐地将他背对自己，解开两个人的腰带。让在眩晕中的此时想着的，不是一个色欲熏心的Beta将要对自己做的事，而是自己身上的味道就要改变了。意味着从明天起，这个人将会阻挠他接近子爵。也就是说他的那层保护壳将会很快消散。而所有人都会知道，史密斯子爵那晚并没有占有他……让不知道这样会带来什么后果。本来，他就什么也不知道。但是子爵说过的。他承诺过自己。他的爸爸和妈妈和马可。让无法承受得了再一次接受这种绝望，他像不顾可能会撕开自己的肢体一样猛烈挣扎起来，激烈之中，他狠狠给了那个人几下，却引起Beta更多的对Omega的憎恨和暴怒。

 

“别动！你这个荡货！我听到你了！你叫得高兴得不得了。难道他让你一下子就怀孕了吗？……没有问题，我也能满足你的，在他不干你的时候帮你填上那个又湿又滑的洞。”

 

Beta很少让Omega受孕，这是他肆无忌惮的原因之一。还有一个原因，就是他知道让是才从Beta转化来的，是个病人，有毛病的有残疾的可能的Omega。他听所有的人都说这种Omega永远生不出孩子。

 

他摸到让衣服下光滑平坦的腹部，从他嘴里漏出口水。享受着让惊慌的表情，Beta想象这个肚子因为自己的种子鼓起来的样貌，他的眼珠跟胡言乱语一块乱窜。

 

“你真是不同，跟我见过的Omega都不一样。”Beta动手脱让的裤子。让发出在痛苦之下被掐出来的声音。他为什么要遭到这样的这么多的对待？在自己还是Beta的时候，这种噩运一辈子也不可能降临。而在自己是Omega以后，仿佛整个世界看他的眼睛都转为邪恶。难道以前他真的与这么多罪恶就生活在近处，甚至生活在一起吗？让的精神有些短时间的崩塌，他的手渐渐没力气了，他不明白，是自己曾经活着的是平常的人间，还是现在处在的是火狱。他一厢情愿地以为自己还能从噩梦里被赦免，头上戴着脱不下来的Omega的帽子，混迹在一群Beta中。

 

这里本来就是地狱。只是自己从不知道。

 

“马可。”让不是要呼救，他只是想读读这个名字。这令他受到煎熬的内心感到一丝错觉中的安抚。奇怪的是让不再想哭泣了，他连产生眼泪的欲望都没有，仿佛明白过来一个事实的震动令让感到莫名的平和。脏兮兮的黑暗和尘土向他涌来，让呆滞着，腿上受到冷气的侵袭。他一脚蹬上想要抬起他的腿的Beta的脸，拽起衣物接着逃跑。

 

也许觉得周遭的一切突然看起来极其恐怖，但是让不想被宰割，他只想逃走。逃走再说，逃下楼去就没事了，史密斯子爵会在那里，而出去的门会在大厅的尽头。总会有办法，一定会有办法。

 

让记着曲折的路线，费尽全力地让自己在拐弯时不撞上墙壁。终于他在胸膛内的狂跳声中看到第一面栏杆，如果他被再被追上，那么跳下去也是一个万不得已的选择。让冷汗涔涔地比较着摔断他的腿，跟失掉再一次得到手的希望哪个更可怕，发现这是一次容易许多的算数。

 

仆人在这个地方不敢大声地叫嚷，只是闷头追赶发情期刚结束不久的虚弱的Omega。让听到脚步和喘气声往右边躲，闪开了Beta的扑身。他跟对方时快时慢地在走道里绕圈子，两个人都跑得有些力竭——或许让的状态更糟糕一点儿。

 

“你跑不掉的，Omega。”Beta将他逼向死角内，阴险地说道。

 

“你还什么都没有做，”让压下阻碍他说话的喘息，“我会当什么都没发生过……让我走吧。我感谢你的好意，可我不用你帮我增加跟Alpha在一起的机会。”

 

Beta露出狞笑，“可是我想要帮你。我必须得操你一次。”

 

他跃跃欲试的目光显示他咀嚼这个幻想的时间可长可短。让想要试着更多地证实自己的猜想是不是有依据。“为什么是我？”他聚集起胆量怒骂道，“你这个下流胚子没有妓院可去了吗？你是个自由身，外面有无数的Omega等着你买下。”让喘了一口气，“我一点也不像个Omega，这是你说的。我的身体没让你倒胃口？”

 

Beta动了动手指，似乎在回味抚摸让身上的柔韧的肌肉时的快感。“你不了解自己的稀少，”他步步紧逼过来，“你没有Omega的身体，但是你有其他的一切……我知道的。你让子爵很喜欢，你骗不了我。”

 

“你看到的未必是你想当然的那样。”

 

“胡说八道！”仆人扑过来抓住了让，“你想骗我，可惜……”他把让被撕烂的衣服扯得更开了，“Omega都是说谎成性的荡妇，你也不例外。”

 

他在被让揍的一拳擦过脸颊后咆哮起来，让不知道Beta的脸看起来还能如此令人发指。让踢打着争夺自己的手脚。“你不会得逞……你不会……”让忽然间想，如果他能够逃脱，他会不会在把自己想说的告诉子爵以后伺机杀了这个Beta。然后再杀了哈德森。是他们毁了让·基尔希斯坦。让得到一股豁出去的却狼狈的勇气，将指尖对准前方的眼睛伸出。他要抓破这个人眼睛——这时他的头发上却拂过一阵不会是自然产生的风。让看到一只多出的手搭在Beta的肩膀上，接着，他被推出去了。

 

“呃……嗯？”让不禁张着嘴去看那是什么人。他还没指望在这个阴暗的角落里会有谁无声无息地存在。仍旧万分警惕，让在心里迅速地想着，这个人会是个Alpha吗？还是也是一个Beta？他是要帮助他，还是加入这个仆人的行凶，比一个人所做得还要恶劣？让一瞬间又被无知的巨大恐惧摄住了灵魂。一动不动，让退到墙脚处，弯起他的膝盖。

 

“你……请问您是谁？……您是史密斯子爵的客人吗？”Beta已经认出面前的人是名年轻的Alpha。他收起了体内张牙舞爪的淫欲。习惯性地躬起腰，Beta很难被人看出他刚才都在做些什么。

 

艾伦一开始是想把他的手给掰断。因为他在定睛下来以后，看见的是Beta的手伸进了自己身后那个Omega的衣服。而Omega明显苦于反抗。一个撕破衣服的卖淫的Omega，艾伦还从来没见过。

 

“我是史密斯团长……子爵在第三兵团编制下的士兵，军衔中士。”艾伦推搡开有些浓重的醉意说道，他没能掰断这个人的手的缘故也是这个，“我认为你在对一个Omega举止粗鲁，而且有不轨的图谋。你是谁，他又是谁？”艾伦半眯着眼睛用拇指指向后面。

 

“我……”仆人看到艾伦的双眼像在闪着茔火的绿色。这个Alpha并没有在尝试控制任何的气味。要么他就是喝醉酒了，要么就是在发怒，或兼有之。仆人开始感到事情变得不好。他打算做之前让在做的，带着不得不熄灭的欲望溜走。

 

留在这里的Omega会怎么样，他不知道。似乎他也无法从Alpha这里带走他。“我是个无关紧要的人……”Beta谄媚地笑着说，“您指的这位Omega也是。”

 

让想到，人们在自保的时候通常是最聪明的，其他时候则不一定。Alpha说的话也令他保持着沉默，“滚开，离他远点，不要再让我在今晚看见你了。”让还是不能分辨出他对自己的善意有多少。“你知道我有这个权力把你送给治安官，或者先送去宪兵队。你比较想去哪一个？”

 

Beta卑躬屈膝地离去。让没想到这可以发生得这么惊人地快——如此简便，令人简直感到被侮辱的羞耻。Alpha只不过说了几句话而已，他却堵上性命一样地对对方挣扎过。不是让还没感受到Alpha和其余两个性别的差距，在天生上，在由人缔造的位置上。他只是……受不了。让受不了这个Alpha在救了他的同时，让他以自己的新地位见识到了这种差距的折磨。这不像帮助……这是施舍。

 

让在短暂的时间里并没有清晰地想到这些，他的谢意却被降低得他暂时没有动力将它捡起来。艾伦在回过头时遇见的就是让垂下的眼睛。Omega毫无力气地倚在墙上，洁白的衬衫破了，马甲背心不再能裹全他的腰线。整个人如同他的衣服那样松松垮垮。艾伦不明白Omega怎么会呈现这么一种态度。难不成他还期待被强暴——自己破坏了他的好事不成。艾伦没好气地脱下自己的外套朝他扔过去，让的身子弯曲的角度正好让外套挂在腿上。

 

“你要是不想待在这，我可以送你去要去的地方。”艾伦说道。

 

让摁住额头摇摇头。他还没从后怕和忽然令人难过的疲惫中恢复过来。而酒气掩盖了艾伦身上一部分不愉快的那个Alpha。“嘿！你这是什么意思？”艾伦不满地冲他说道，“你不是个女Omega，有必要这么……”艾伦迟缓的脑袋里找不到一个合适的句子。他之前被另一个Omega激起的怨气，再度在不合适的场合发酵起来。“该死的……我要走了。为了你的安全着想你得……跟我……跟我走。”

 

艾伦觉得自己即将克制不住濒临爆发的脾气，而且他知道自己在酒醉。他现在不是一个有多靠谱的Alpha。“赶快过来，我不会碰你的。我不是那种人，虽然我的发情期也差不多到了。你不会想让我生气吧？我今天过得并不好，我完全有理由丢下你不管。”

 

“那就走。”让艰难地吐着气呻吟般说，“好心的先生。”

 

“你是不是有什么问题？”艾伦跺着脚向他走了过去。“现在的Omega都是这样的吗……”他对自己咕哝了一声，够到让的手腕。他立即感到让绷紧的皮肤。

 

“啊……你也是会害怕的。”艾伦发出的Alpha气味让让不适地挣脱。“请离开，我会自己走。”

 

“当你想走的时候？”艾伦嗤声，“等到那个Beta回来吗？”

 

让怒视这个靠得太近的Alpha，“你又想干什么？”他一时居然没注意自己的语调，他是在跟一个Alpha说话，一个士兵，“我不能跟你走你听不明白？别缠着我。”

 

“不能，还是不想。”Alpha后移了，“我是不是真的打扰了你们，你跟那个Beta……”让气愤得不知道该怎么撕下Alpha那张疑惑的表情，“这不太可能啊，像你这样的Omega会和一个Beta私通？”

 

艾伦又凑上前，这回离得更近。他在让紧张的呼吸中观察他的五官。“你很……”艾伦无法说他漂亮。那不是实情。“……很英俊。”艾伦轻轻皱起眉毛。

 

让忍受着Alpha与那个Beta如出一辙的闻嗅，不同的是，他悲哀地不敢于打他。让知道自己无法对抗他。“你有Alpha了……然而仍不老实。”艾伦推测着他此时看见的那些暧昧的痕迹下隐藏的内情。“他咬得不够深？”手指拉开让歪在一边的领子，不像平时的耶格尔，艾伦肆意地看进去。醉酒的朦胧令他大胆地深吸Omega的味道。“还是他干得你不够深……”

 

露骨的话和吐息萦绕在耳边，让闭着眼睛抽动口鼻，Alpha正在被唤醒的欲望和醉话同样影响着他。而麻烦的是他没有被子爵标记！Alpha发现不了，但是自己的身体会忍不住全盘交待的。Omega的本能要求未被标记的他顺应任何一个Alpha的索取，而不是反对。让被恐慌冻住双脚。“先生，你说过你，你不是那种……啊……”艾伦舔了他的喉结。激烈的振荡在让的身体里由上至下扩散，让捂住嘴的同时，Alpha迅速贴住了他的身体，勃发的欲望隐约顶入胯下。艾伦这才发觉这个Omega比自己都高。特别的兴奋和不满，就像亮点一样吸引着他脑内乱舞的飞虫。

 

“你想要我吗？”艾伦对征服和爱护的矛盾的爱好，在这个Omega身上得到了方便。“你怎么会没有被满足……”艾伦开始吻让阻挡着他的嘴唇的手背，“可怜的。”他无视让拒绝的推拒，将Alpha的气味释放出来。他不是特意这么做，是他因为醉酒而放低了防范，让自己这样跟一个Omega亲热，从而提前引发了Alpha的发情期。

 

让闻到了。他也透过Alpha急促的呼吸能听到。现在他没有时间愤恨这个无视他属于另一个Alpha的Alpha——显然他还是子爵的一个部下，让要集中起精神对他的亲吻和汹涌的气味扭过头，已经耗费了全力。

 

“住手，住手……”让含糊不清地说道。Alpha顺理成章地用不容置疑的力气拿下被他咬着掌心的手掌，用自己的嘴去填补空缺。让接受了，只是没有迎合，他紧抿着颤抖的嘴唇。

 

清醒的时间随着火热的触摸慢慢流逝，让在绝望的漩涡里被拍过来卷过去，他的马甲背心完全散开，衬衫被汗水湿透。急火攻心和欲望的拉扯几乎把他分裂成两半。Alpha则完全没有顾虑，在酒精的驱使下，他相当于优雅自在地发着情，炙热的体温不断引诱Omega为他分开双腿，让他把手伸入。

 

让知道自己坚持不下去时，就是他亲手剪断他所想换取的拴着未来的细线之时。他无论如何也不能屈从。但是Omega发情的尾声的余味，已经在Alpha的逼迫下在空气中散布开来了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rape warning.

潺潺般流淌的气味就像不小心倒在身体的上的蜜，Alpha为这股诱惑所倾倒，他缓慢地舔舐过让的脖子，在锁骨的凹陷处停住，鼻子紧贴着它，刚好把鼻尖陷进去。

 

吸吮味道造成的气流令让打颤，他的体内如坠冰窖，外表却柔软又热切。现在他说什么艾伦也不会听了，也许除非打他一耳光，但是让怎么敢动手。他只能徒劳无用地一遍遍重复：放开他，还有提到子爵的名字希望这能警醒Alpha的理智。至于他自己，让已经不指望他坚决地抗争，他这会连被Alpha蛮横地挤进双腿，手指在他的胯下流连都无法应付。艾伦在美妙的肉欲中不需要思考。他感到无比舒适，拥抱着这么一个不知道是谁但是能给他提供温柔乡一样的抚慰的Omega，他将烦心事都扔进了脚边的灰尘——像是踏着自己掉落的外套那样踩过去，亲吻那张脸，Omega的呻吟催促着他更进一步。艾伦毫无经验但充满本能的支持，他的手滑进让的裤子，脱下它，自己又硬又热，而Omega似乎被他的坚硬刺中正疼痛着的敏感。

 

这很激动人心，但是Omega怎么像在发出不寻常的哀叫？他可是一个不错的Alpha。“你是个混蛋。”Omega在骂他，艾伦对于这无法理解。尽管成为他的第一个Omega也不是件光荣的事情，总不至于令Omega感到委屈，并且他似乎不是一个把自己的身体看得有多重要的人。如果他是个守规矩的Omega，他应该已经和咬他的Alpha结婚了，而不存在被Beta追逐的烦恼——Alpha们绝不会容忍自己的Omega离开身边和让他们遭遇危险。这是不称职的丈夫。而相对而言那个Omega也没有保持品德，他远离了自己的另一半，不负责任地让自己蒙羞。艾伦此刻的思维跳跃而怪诞。他会帮助这对不幸的夫妻，使Omega得到一个更好的去处，他，然后万一他们真的没有结婚，这就是一场十分公平的竞争了。

 

艾伦衔起让颈上的一片肉，把它咬在牙齿间，仿佛在宣称他可以轻易地活剥吞吃掉他。“你不要这么想我，”他松开让的脖子让他呼吸，“我没有做对不起你的事，也不会伤害你……这不是对你来说再好没有的吗？”现在他真的是个混蛋，然而被Alpha的本能操控的艾伦意识不到，“不要那么懦弱。你可以得到更好的，我会帮你离开他。”

 

他在说什么东西？让对这莫名其妙的倾诉火冒三丈，而欲望却把珍贵的怒火冲击得支离破碎。他脸上浮起红晕，喘得像个在叉起燃烧的秸秆时被烟呛到的老头子，痛苦在眼睛和喉咙里漫开。“你不能这样，”让低声呛咳，更像在啜泣。“要去宪兵队的是你了，你把自己送过去吧！我不想被你操！我……我是属于别人的！”

 

“不你不是。”艾伦听不出他说这句话的纠结和无奈，但完全能知道他在撒谎，“你甚至让那个Beta咬你？……你好像真得被教训一下，明白什么不能做。”艾伦见到了印在让胸口前的新鲜的咬痕。他嫌弃似的用上手使劲搓着。让痛得闷声呜咽，拽紧艾伦的头发，Alpha的野蛮跟随着吼叫被唤起。

 

“你太过分了。”艾伦使他的头猛然偏向一侧。让还以为Alpha忍不住揍了他，一秒钟过去后，让才发现这仅仅是因为对方的探身和吼叫的威胁。

 

经过史密斯子爵的优待，让差点忘记Alpha是怎样无法抵抗的人。这个喝醉的士兵更加类似于没驯化好的一匹野狼，而野狼在让的印象里也从不会被驯服，特别当它们正有袭击的念头。让还没有被Alpha打过，他也不想试试。何况对方不像子爵的侍卫长，利维尔，那样有自制力，还喝得酩酊大醉。认清现实的让知道自己必须将伤害减小到最少，他得活下去。如果他能不被Alpha失手掐死或者操死。Omega在交配中死去的说法比比皆闻，最常听到的是被强暴的，还有承受不了Alpha的结而受到重伤的。让不想成为他们的其中一个。该怎么将这场不速的意外忍受过去？让的胸口发出绞痛，他要比现实对待自己所做的更狠。他知道自己要顺从Alpha，让他获得任何想要的发泄，还得求他不要标记自己，最后他才能或许一瘸一拐地偷偷摸摸去找到子爵，想办法再把身上的气味换过来。

 

这已经不是什么残酷了。让麻木地想着他只是需要咬牙度过这一关。Alpha没有放弃已经被送到嘴边的食物的意思，让从他顽固地抓住自己的手上感受到他们的本性的支配。从来没有什么“别人”能帮助他。自从他和马可分开，就再也没有了，他只有自己。早一点醒过来吧，让憋住眼泪不掉出盛满它们的容器，而这点闪动的水光还给了艾伦一些错误的暗示。Omega被欲望拧扭着，想要自己帮他解脱。艾伦不禁后悔对让吼了，这只是一个迷茫的，无助的，很有可能是被那个咬他的Alpha抛弃的Omega？他怎么会没有想到。这都是自己喝酒的坏处。

 

“别……别哭。”艾伦像清醒着一样想揩去手边的眼泪，但被让躲开。“要做什么就做。”让沉声道，放下抓着艾伦手臂的手。“你可以强暴我，但是你不会跟一个随便从哪里冒出来的Omega结婚——对吧？所以别标记我。那对谁都不好。”

 

“也许会呢？”艾伦居然出声地笑起来，“要是你觉得我可以，我符合你心中的那个Alpha……”

 

他伸过手指去托住让的下巴吻他的嘴唇。对他的醉话连篇，配上毫不掺水分的强硬的动作，让冷淡地放松身体，在艾伦试着用舌尖撬开他的牙齿的时候扔下了痛苦，抬手搂住Alpha的背。艾伦感到被鼓励的兴奋而揉弄那团臀部。他很早之前在年轻Alpha们胡来的一些聚会上摸过几个，但触碰的记忆已经在兵营中被艰苦的训练磨光了，只留下弥散不去的遐想。现在真实的Omega在他的手里，将要躺在他的身下，而且是这样野的一只——艾伦认为他很像一只不知道是什么的家畜，总是想逃的——没有恶意，但懵懂地觉得这很棒，自己也很厉害。他的第一次是自己遇到的露水情缘，有些苟合般不入流，可是比起那些同龄吹嘘的在妓院里的经历，艾伦已经得到满足。或许他不是除了那个目标而心无杂念的正直的人。相反正是出于微小的虚荣，他选择遗忘。当他无法在正事上每每成功，就希望自己能寻求一些旁路。艾伦其实并未放纵过自己几次，现在算一次——他在酒醒前允许自己抛下一直傍身的坚强和坚定。

 

艾伦举起Omega的一条腿靠在自己腰上，这个有些剧烈的摩擦令让颤抖大腿，内侧竖起的阴茎摇晃着。艾伦捉住它抚摸。“你不太像Omega……你是绿篱笆谷的居民？还是城里的？你是谁家的儿子。你应该还有你的本姓吧？”

 

艾伦想弄清楚自己是否知道他，毕竟他在山谷里住过一年多。“告诉我你是谁。”艾伦的欲望顺着胯部烧到让的身体里，让为他们贴合得过于紧密而低声浅叫着，“基尔希斯坦……”让模糊地回答道。

 

用力蹭了一下让的阴茎顶部，艾伦在他的吸气声中撇了撇嘴，“没听说过。”让很想告诉他他现在大概应该姓史密斯。但他不能。还不能。“那你的名字呢？”艾伦刚说完又接着对自己说道，“算了吧，像你这样奇怪的Omega我在哪里也不会认识。也许你可以再编一个好听的名字来骗我。我猜今晚过后，你不会想再让我找到你了？”

 

“你的名字是？”让不动声色地问道——不包括他抑制不住的喘息。

 

“艾伦·耶格尔。”艾伦回答，“随便你来不来找我，在这以后。哦或者先给我写封信寄过来……”他随意地抚摸手里的硬挺的欲望，揉捏让身上所有的能引起他颤抖的部位。“军队对这个管得太严，我退役后能考虑再……”他说不下去了，即使喝醉了这听起来也令自己无法忍受。他急切地想要这个Omega。艾伦让身体里的Alpha全权指挥他对Omega的攻城略地，手指打开让臀缝中湿润的甬道，他用两指撑开来，里面已经流出水般柔滑。这引诱艾伦将手指塞进去，令自己被牢牢地包围住。

 

“该死，这么湿了……”艾伦亲吻让的耳朵，满足地聆听着他的呻吟声。“让我进到里面……这才会值得你哭出来。”

 

让还在细嚼慢咽着Alpha吐露的那些可有用和没用的讯息。他待在过绿篱笆谷，或者万德沃城。他大方地给出自己的名字，但不知道是真是假。他依然没有表现出跟那个仆人有什么事实上的联系，也没有说明为什么一个禁欲了很久的士兵会不在一楼寻欢作乐，而跑到角落里来等着时机恰当地救出自己，又烂醉得如此迷糊地代替那个Beta强暴他。让的脑袋被这些疑惑塞满得都快炸开了。他知道得太少，要面对的却太多。他们究竟想干什么？要对自己做什么？哪个才是真实的意图？他现在在想着的这些都对吗？这些跟史密斯子爵究竟有什么关系？让发现在这时，唯有欲望是真实的。他被搬起的腿夹着Alpha，屁股里已经插进三根手指，快感令他的聪明从骨子里脱落，好像他从来也没有这种优点。他的皮肤下剩下渴望Alpha、交配，以及操，很多很多的——让觉得自己似乎早就已经疯了。

 

他还是好恨Omega，和这具身体。让把眼泪流到了艾伦的脖子后面，Alpha正要抱着自己从这个姿势把膨胀的欲望捣进来。感觉到并非来自下方的湿润，艾伦毫不犹豫地嘲讽了他：他还没有进去，不要这么着急。而让终于忍无可忍地在攥着艾伦衣服的肩上锤了一拳，令喝醉的Alpha不痛不痒。

 

“下地狱吧。”让流着泪小声说，“你们都应该下去。”

 

艾伦操进了他，被完全撑开的疼痛和快乐令让急喘和尖声哭喊——Alpha的阴茎滚烫，是个庞然大物，当它一路贯穿进洞穴里的几乎是底部时，让颤抖得再也不能发出声音。艾伦被夹到险些射出来。他的腰臀抖动，竭尽全力才抱稳Omega。这是他第一次那么发自身心地愉悦，舒畅的快感令他双眼发涩，好一会看不见东西。等艾伦适应而不是让适应过来，他抽出一些，然后再次顶入。重新享受到一次舒爽的喟叹，他现在明白Omega是多么美好的——那些人没有夸大其词。他低头看到Omega非同寻常地纤瘦的胯间，阴茎流出浊白，往下的那个肉洞吞进仿佛会使他撕裂的粗壮的欲望。但让还是吞下去了，仿佛被穿在一根阴茎上瑟瑟发抖。面对面站着不足以让Alpha完全进入，对于Omega，而且是处子来说这就有些隐痛——虽然艾伦以为只有自己是。

 

“天啊，你紧得……”艾伦被快感和酒精涨得脸面红润，“我……”

 

“不要说一个字。”让把身体内的紧绷转移到握住Alpha的手臂上，“就……做吧。”他流下的屈辱的眼泪不全是感情的产物，他不知道艾伦·耶格尔是头一回操人，令他的疼痛多过快感。艾伦憋着一口气抽动起来，他不得要领也没有章法地不断把自己撞进柔软的身体内，温暖潮湿的肉体包裹着他，这种罕见的体验，令他喜爱得移情到让身上。艾伦又试图去吻他了，让要坚持不怎么出声已经很困难，艾伦令他连嘴唇也不能再咬，他的痛苦难以忍受，更难以说服自己这个Alpha强迫了他，但也操得他很舒服。他没法享受这次真正的交配。这是他的第一次被真正用Alpha的阴茎干，让对于把身体交给马可——他做不到，已经无所谓了，也对保存一个本不属于他的Omega的贞操不屑一顾——艾伦·耶格尔这个人名他却感到熟悉。在五还是六年前的绿篱笆谷，让记得那时搬进过一对神秘的父子。那个父亲从不让儿子离开他的视线，即使非要留下他一个人在家——让听马可说，他曾偷见到戴着两块罕见的玻璃片在眼睛上的Beta男人，把自己的孩子锁在地下室里。他还画了一张涂鸦给让看。

 

“就在湖边，”马可用灰炭指着一幢榆树湖畔的小屋说道。“我当时还挺害怕的，不知道他干嘛把孩子关起来。”马可带着雀斑的笑容在坡地上像令人打喷嚏的花粉般向让传递，“后来我问从城里放假回来的姐姐，她们告诉我这间房子是新建不久的。而他戴着的那个东西叫做眼镜。有人见过他在城里买糖果，应该不会有什么可怕的故事，我这才没有去报案和把这事告诉神父。”

 

让听了哈哈大笑。他觉得马可的胆子太小了。但是直到今天，他们仍不知道那对父子在什么时候又再次悄悄地离开。正像他们逾一年的隐居，没有留下太多的痕迹，无论是在绿篱笆谷，还是在让的心中。

 

他只知道大家管那个Beta男人叫耶格尔医生。

 

让慢慢地回想起来，乡下没有叫医生的习惯，是耶格尔大夫这么称呼自己，而出于对他免费给村民看病的敬重，所有人都开始这样叫他——他们不懂医生的含义中还有学者的意思。现在看来压在他身前的Alpha确有有这么一位父亲的资格。让看着艾伦的眼睛越睁越大，他认识对方。而自己怎么又会在先是不巧之至地转化成Omega以后，又被一个遥远的记忆中的无名者操了呢？让感到滑稽得想笑，然而他哭得停不下来。绿篱笆谷真的太小了，而他的世界也是那么窄，仿佛没有任何转身的余裕，他在同一个地方荒唐地被命运接连玩弄。他就配得到这些？从家里被带走，被夺走他爱的所有人，被迫让Alpha把手放他在身上，现在又被强暴——无可避免。这些是由谁造成的？真的只是上帝给他的，太过不公正的惩罚吗？让已经分不清楚他应该怪谁。艾伦·耶格尔中士也是Alpha，他会给自己带来什么？可以预见的是一股精液，和一次被阴茎操出来的高潮。让忽然开口放出自己的声音，艾伦在听到他象征快感的叫声后加重摆动腰部的力量。他想请这个给人感受别样的Omega也品尝一口自己极度快乐的感觉。他相信自己是幸运的，让被汗湿的脸颊，颤抖地冒着热气的身体，揉成一堆露出肌肤的衣服，都显得他们的身体那么匹配。Alpha的骄傲感油然而生，使Omega高兴一样是他们欲望的禁果。

 

“除了跟我差不多的坏脾气，”艾伦沉迷地看着他，“你这个样子真好……”他用手粗略地抹过让的半张脸。

 

“你……在做梦……”让回敬道，他真的不想听到Alpha对他说话。他想要快点完结这件事。Alpha待在他身体里的每分每秒都煎熬着他的自尊，纵使它是低微的，没人在乎。让不知道出卖自己时什么样算廉价，可是此时他唾弃自己。

 

他被Alpha抚摸的每寸皮肤似乎都更加薄和热，涨大的阴茎在窄小的洞穴里撑满到它的极限，随着拔出和插入挤压着他的脆弱。Alpha有力地把他举起和放下，落在坚硬上面时，让总会被顶出尖叫；泪水飞溅到随便哪里去，唾液却总是会挂落到脖子上。让的腺体好像肿了，吸引艾伦来到上面轻轻地吸吮。他还记得不要咬Omega，于是就把针对这个的轮转到下身的挺动。

 

“我要射了……”艾伦低喃，他的晕眩在剧烈的动作中随着醉意得到一定的挥发，体力却也随之耗费。他上浮身体的速度变慢。“射在你身体里怎么样。”让在听到Alpha这么说时缩紧洞穴，艾伦发出了过度承担不应该完全属于他的快感的呻吟。

 

“不要！”两个人离得太近，让看不清楚Alpha是不是认真的。他不能被射在里头，冒着怀孕的危险。

 

“你不想要一个孩子吗？”艾伦盯住一个仿佛有什么盲点的地方不解地看。“我的孩子，你以后可以吃准了我……”

 

“闭嘴，不可以！”让急得慌不择路地回答他道，“你不能再逼我生你的孩子。”他严防死守地对上艾伦的眼睛，似乎如果艾伦射在里面，他就会让他们两个都死在这个没有任何人证的地方。

 

“不要太过分。”让发着抖复述他的话。

 

艾伦的酒仿佛醒了一些，他安静地看了让一会。在这种瘆人而清澈的目光下，让不知所措地喘着气，等待着。然后他忽然被使劲摁在阴茎上粗暴地操了几十次，让失声哭叫，在他快被颠簸得昏过去的时候艾伦退了出来，几下套弄之后，什么也没对着地喷出种子。

 

让有些晃神，他看到艾伦不像喝醉般利落地拉上长裤，接着将半裸的自己拉上肩膀，把他扛了起来，半托半抱而且是费力地带着他走过几个拐角。让在几乎倒挂着中听见他拧了几个已经有人在里面的门锁。最后Alpha.打开一间空房，把他不轻不重地放到招待客人用的床上。

 

一声不作的Alpha令让恐惧。“你还想做什么？”他问有些气喘的艾伦。对方走过来，对着已经能勉强闭上腿的让挽起袖子。让看见他手臂上光洁的小麦色的肌肉。成年累月地拉枪栓在上面留下长条的经脉。

 

然而这是一只比自己还年轻一些的手，让吞下口水。“你威胁了我。”艾伦简明地解释道，“我以前……经常喜欢自以为是。但现在不会了。所以我也不喜欢有人在我面前这么做。”他的食指伸过来滑下让的胸膛，停落在大腿根。然后他突然掀翻让，手指抓住让的腿上的肉把他拖过来，再几乎全数从下面塞了进去。

 

“啊啊！不要……把它们拿出去！”还十分敏感的身体无法接受这样刺痛的挖掘。让张大腿尽量缓解着Alpha的粗暴，哭声令他自己心碎。

 

“我是想对你友好一些的。”艾伦沉浸在一个模糊了行为的界线的状态中。等到他清醒过来想必他会谴责自我，做了他所鄙视的事情，但现在不到那时。“你一直反抗，一直不理解为你好的人。那会有什么结果？”

 

艾伦俯下身来啃咬让的乳头，当让推他时，被拧起手腕压在床上。

 

“太令人失望了……”艾伦气得颤抖着说道。

 

让压根听不明白他在气愤些什么，到底在气愤谁。他的眼前挥过一片黑暗，Alpha用领巾蒙住了他的眼睛。

 

“艾伦·耶格尔！”让大叫，无济于事地感到Alpha的身躯沉沉地压上来，领巾在自己的脑后打结。

 

“你是很不一样的Omega……也很美，但是眼睛有时让我不想看到。”

 

“我是子爵的……”

 

艾伦把手帕塞进了让口中，这样他们就只能听到Omega的呻吟了。

 

让震惊地左右摆头，不知道瞬息之间怎么会变成这样。他只是不想为一个强暴他的Alpha怀孕，却无知无觉地触怒了他，被绑起来面临本来不会，也不该有的痛苦的延长。

 

为什么。让的泪水洇湿领巾，他想自己最后做错了什么。

 

事实上他没有错，而这个艾伦也知道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Alpha Eren for what he've done to Jean in this chapter too.It'll be changed.Consider it's a hurt&comfort-story anyhow.


End file.
